A Life At Stake
by Green Eyed Shadow
Summary: Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story starts end around the same time of Frostbite, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then.
1. The Guardian

**Disclaimer:** _I owe everything to Richelle Mead._

**Summary: **_Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story __time period starts around beginning for Frostbite__, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then._

**C_hapter One: _**The Guardian

From behind the counter, I filled a large to-go cup full of coffee and a teaspoon of sugar that a customer had ordered. I could see people coming and going from a window above the coffee pots, where I stood and sighed. I'd much rather be back at Academy sleeping, but that was far from possible. Eight hours of schooling and then five hours here at work; that's all my life consisted of, and I was truly exhausted.

"Order number 089," I called aloud as a warm faced elderly woman came to retrieve her tray of Broccoli Cheddar Soup. "Be well child," she greeted me, and with a forced smile I wished her a good day. For a Friday morning, the cafe was pretty full. Lots of customers were in and out; most of them ordered to go, but some decided to dine in. The only flaw was that I was working alone, and there were twelve tables that I had to tend by myself.

The front door swung open and in walked a man, standing at least 6'5", shoulder length brown hair and dark, mesmerizing brown eyes. His looks weren't what caught my attention, it was his clothes. He was dressed in guardian attire. Why was he here? In the six months I'd worked here, I'd never seen anyone from the Academy, and he defiantly wasn't a guardian from St. Vladimir's either. I knew every guardian there.

He sat down at the bar, glancing at me a few times, before I walked over to him, menu in hand. "Welcome to Cafe Arom-" I stopped as he interrupted me.

"I don't need a menu. I'll have four scrambled eggs, a slice of ham, three pieces of buttered toast, and a glass of milk. After I'm finished I would like a large Cappuccino, to-go." He watched me as I wrote the order down, and I nodded my head as if saying I understood. "Anything else, Comrade?" I said mockingly.

"No, that is all." From inside his jacket he pulled out a battered book and began to read. I watched him for a few seconds, and then with a shrug I took the order to the cook. He was a very weird guardian.

I went to the register and took a few more orders and accepted payments before hearing James ringing the bell from the kitchen. "Okay, okay!" I yelled annoyed. I was really going to have to hide that stupid bell somewhere.

"Here you are; four eggs, a slice of ham, three pieces of buttered toast, and a large glass of milk. Can I get you anything else?" I asked the strange guardian.

He looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Actually, yes. I was wondering if you attended St. Vlad's. You seem to fit the description I was given earlier."

I stared at him for a moment, but nodded. "Yes, I am "the pregnant" Rose Hathaway, I'm sure you've heard lots of shit about me. Why?"

He shook his head. "Pregnant, yes. Apart from that, nothing. Firstly, I'm going to be the new guardian for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Secondly, you are going to be my student."

I nearly dropped the plate I was drying. Why was he going to be Lissa's guardian? I was supposed to her guardian. "There must be some kind of mistake," I said in a low voice. I began to feel light headed, so I filled me a small glass of lemonade and walked back over to where the guardian sat. "As I was saying, there has to be a mistake. I'm going to be her guardian."

"You say you're going to be her guardian. But, I really do not see how you can manage that right now," he said, pointing his finger at my stomach.

I looked down and sighed, rubbing my hand over my swollen abdomen. I could feel the pressure of the baby's head pushing down as he stretched, and it hurt. I gave a quiet groan, biting hard on my lip as I turned back to him. "Who are you anyway? And how am I supposed to know that you're going to be able to give appropriate guardian care?"

He snorted. "I've been training to be a guardian since I entered kindergarten in Siberia, and that was 15 years ago. You have a good day, Rose Hathaway." He turned around, lowering the collar of his jacket, and I could see all the monija marks and his promise mark on the back of his neck. From all his monija marks, he'd killed a shit load of Strigoi's. "Man, he's definitely a badass," I said quietly to myself.

I went to clean the counter where he had eaten when I noticed a fifty dollar bill underneath his empty glass of milk. Was he crazy? Leaving that kind of tip? I pocketed it and then suddenly remembered something. Shit. I forgot to give him the Cappuccino he'd ordered.

A few hours passed and my shift finally ended. My boss came in not long after the other my other coworker had, and gave me my paycheck for the week. It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy more things for Gabriel. That's was what I had decided to name the baby, Gabriel Hathaway. I hadn't decided on a middle name yet, though I was not going to give up.

After hanging my apron back in the kitchen, I clocked out and pulled on my black pullover and walked out the door. Snow was blowing everywhere and the cold wind cut straight through my pullover. Great. Just fucking great. I had to walk four miles back to St. Vlad's in this damn weather. It already took me almost an extra hour longer thanks to my new walking pattern that resembled a penguin.

Sighing, I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, and slipped a pair of headphones into my ears and turned on the IPOD that was in my pocket. I never got to listen to it much, but I took advantage when I walked back and forth to work I always did. Turning up the volume, I took in a deep breath of the cold winter air that surrounded me, and lost myself in the rhythmical beats of drums that echoed through my head as I walked.

It'd been forty minutes since I left work and the snow only continued to get worse. What a damn day I was having. All I wanted to do was to get back to my room and go to sleep. Classes would start in less than six hours, and I was dying of sleep deprivation. I was actually thinking about skipping classes today; there was no way I'd be able to wake up in time.

A couple blocks away I could see a black SUV coming my way, so I moved to the other side of the road with my head down. These roads usually never had any traffic. As the SUV got closer, I could see that it was a Honda Pilot from the way it was made.

The closer it got to me it began to slow down and I began to walk faster, trying to ignore the pains it shot through my stomach. I paused the song that was playing on my IPOD just in case someone had decided to get stop or try to get my attention. And to my great disappointment, I heard a car door open, and I almost started running before someone grabbed my shoulder, turning me around before I could scream. Instead, I sighed in relief. It was the guardian who had been at the cafe earlier.

"What are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I found out you didn't have a car so I thought I'd wait outside the cafe until you got off. It seems like I was a little late. Come on, I'll take you back." He said, motioning me towards the truck.

I stared at the truck and then down the endless street and quickly nodded, walking over to the passenger side climbing in. He shut the door behind me, and I began rubbing my hands together, trying to get warm. My teeth had started chattering. "T-t-thank you. It's so d-damn cold out there."

After getting in, he turned up the heat and did a U-turn on the small road, and began driving the way he'd came from, back to the school. "You must be crazy walking in this weather. Why don't you ask for a car or for someone to pick you up? I'm sure they would," he asked, glancing at me as he drove.

"Nope. Kirova said that I'd gotten myself into this, so it was my responsibility as to how I got back and forth from the cafe. So, that's what I'm doing," I said with a shrug. "Since you're a guardian, why haven't you told me your name?"

He gave a chuckle that sent a wave of heat through my veins. "My apologies, Comrade," he mimicked me from my earlier comment. "My name is Dimitri Belikov."

"Dimitri," I said to myself. I could remember that. "Well, nice to meet you, I guess." He gave me a nod and we remained silent the rest of the ride back.

It took us less than ten minutes to get there, though it felt like an eternity thanks to the horrible 80's music that play, which's volume was a little too loud for my liking. Once we pulled up to the school's gates, Dimitri got out of the car, opening the door for me before I even got my seatbelt off. We named ourselves to the guardian at the gate and he immediately let us through.

"I forgot to mention it on the way here. The headmistress would like for you to go to her office, there're a few things she'd like to speak with you about," he said.

"What the hell did I do now?" I said, rolling my eyes. The only time she ever called me to her office was when I was in trouble. And I'd been on perfect behavior the past couple of days.

He didn't answer me, so perhaps he didn't know what she wanted from me. The snow seemed to be blowing harder here at the school than it was back at the cafe. Entering the school, I walked beside Dimitri going to Kirova's office. A lot of Moroi's and Dhampir's that walked the halls let out a chorus of "ooo's" and "ahhs". They most likely thought I was in trouble as usual.

Rolling my eyes, I tried my best to keep up, though his footsteps were more like two foot length steps. "Could you slow down? You're making me have contractions," I said. I cringed, having to stop as my stomach tightened up as hard as a rock. I tried to walk, but finally had to stop as I felt like Gabriel was going to rip through my vagina.

"What took your so long, Miss Hathaway? I asked for you to come as soon as you entered the school's grounds," the headmistress asked me as soon as I walked through the door, a stern look on her face.

Glaring, I took a seat in one of the armchairs in front of her desk. "Well, I was right behind Dimitri, until I had a contraction."

She shook her head. "If you're going to be a guardian, Rosemarie, you cannot let something like that stop you. Anyway, the reason you're here, is to introduce you to Guardian Dimitri Belikov. He will be Princess Vasilisa's guardian until and after she graduates."

"I know, he already told me. And I don't recall you having any children for you to tell me that I cannot allow something that painful to stop me," I snapped, knowing that I was defiantly in trouble now.

"Your right, I don't have any children. Because I wasn't the type of woman to just lie around and let guys mess with me, unlike yourself. I also didn't want to have any children, and for any of them to turn out something as regretting as you."

It felt as if she'd slapped me across the face. I glared at her for the longest time, but finally my hormones gave in and I left as quickly as my feet would take me. I heard Dimitri say something like that she'd gone too far, but I wasn't going to stand around to listen. Tears fled my eyes and I wiped them away hastily.

Since I'd gotten pregnant, my hormones had taken over my emotions sometimes took over, and caused me to cry for no reason. No one knew the truth of how I'd gotten pregnant, not even Lissa. The only good thing about it was that I wouldn't have to deal with Jesse Zekkos again, unless he tried to find me after I graduated, and I will make sure he's far from dead by then.

I could feel Lissa trying to reach me through our bond, and for once I was thankful that it didn't go both ways. I made my best attempts to block her. All I wanted was to cry and sleep. When I got to my room, I locked my door and changed out of my clothes. I changed into just an oversized T-shirt and curled under the silk sheets of my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

A stabbing pain woke me from a deep sleep. I sat up in bed and realized it was Gabriel kicking and moving around in my swollen abdomen. I sighed, rubbing a large moving knot that had to be his elbow, trying to get him to stop. I tossed and turned since I'd lain down and thanks to the restless leg syndrome that pregnancy brought on; along with its best friends- back pain and heart burn. I was lucky to have gotten three hours sleep.

"There is no way in hell I'll go through pregnancy again. I'd rather Gabriel be an only child and spoil him to death like the royal Moroi's than to go through this anxiety and ridiculous pain again," I thought to myself as I rolled over for the thousandth time.

Tossing off my T-shirt, I pulled on my robe and stuffed a red fluffy towel under my arm before walking down to the girl's bathroom to take a shower before all the stalls are filled and hot water becomes scarce. Fifteen minutes later I walked back to my room, locking the door behind me. Standing at the closet, I pulled out a pair of dark jeans- that to my amazement still fit- a white tank top and a black sweater that was big enough to cover my ever-growing baby bump.

After getting dressed I walked to a full body mirror that was screwed into the wall and began raking a brush through my wet, tangled hair; sighing as I stared at my reflection. I look horrible. My bloated stomach wasn't the only thing that bothered me; it was all in my face. My dark brown eyes seemed to have no emotion any more, almost lifeless. I was nothing like the smart ass Rose Hathaway I used to be. It was true; pregnancy and children sure did change people.

My thoughts drifted back to yesterday when I was in Kirova's office, and I cursed quietly to myself. "How could she be such a bitch? I know she hates kids, but damn. She'd probably treat a Strigoi with more respect than she would me."

Another line of thought reared its ugly head next. "I need to talk to Lissa about everything that's going on with her newly appointed-and foreign Guardian- Dimitri. I don't doubt that she already knows everything about him… but still. I was supposed to be her Guardian once we graduated- that was before all this shit happened- but it looks like everyone else is making plans that don't include me… or you, I added as an afterthought, looking down and patting my belly. Just because I got pregnant shouldn't change anything. I would be a mother and a Guardian, and no one will would either of them away from me.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, I put my blue messenger bag onto my shoulder and started walking downstairs to the dining hall where I could smell food being served. The funny thing about St. Vlad's was being on a nocturnal schedule. When Lissa and I had run away, I'd loved the normal schedule we'd been on. Even though the sun did bother Lissa at times; I'd loved it. Here, it was very rare to be able to get to be out in the sunlight, since the day was night for us.

Making my way through the cafeteria line; ignoring conversations that no doubt included me and my newly appointed title of Blood Whore. What do they know? I thought with spitefulness. I piled my tray high with whatever I could get my hands on- and didn't seem to turn my stomach- and walked into the dining hall.

Spotting Christian and Lissa in their usual spot, "Hey guys," I said as I sat down and began to tackle my meal without looking at it too much. That was the key, don't look at the food, and just eat it.

"There you are! I was worried about you. You didn't come to breakfast or any of your classes! Christian told me you were probably ditching again to sleep," Lissa said, an obvious look of relief on her face and through our bond, at seeing me. "Well, at least I brightened someone's day."

"Wait. You mean… classes are over?" I asked her, doing a mental double take and looked up at a clock. Yup, classes are indeed over. Shit! I looked down at my tray of food; I hadn't even noticed that I'd piled my tray with dinner food. "God, I must be out of it. I must have slept through my alarm." Again, I added only in thought.

Lissa shrugged. "You probably did. You're wearing yourself out." She said with agitation coming through our bond. "How many months are you now? It shouldn't be that much longer, should it?"

"I have three more weeks until my due date. Then, after my six week 'maternity leave', I'll be up and training again, thank God. Speaking of training, did you meet-"

"Guardian Belikov? Yeah. I met him at breakfast. They were going to have us meet him together," she pointed between the two of us, "but since you were at work, Kirova said that she'd tell you about it later."

I scoffed. "She didn't have to tell me. I met him at the cafe. He was eating and after he went all 'Spanish Inquisition' on me, he introduced himself. You're the Dragomir Princess, and she has the nerve to give you cheap foreign labor."

It was Christian who spoke now, "I actually think he's going to be a very good Guardian for her. Have you seen his monija marks? His neck is covered with them. You call him "cheap foreign labor" yet, I don't see you practicing to become her Guardian anytime soon, nor do you have monijas or a promise mark. He'd be better than you any day."

I gave him a deadly glare; if looks could kill, he should have dropped to the floor right then and there. "Watch what you say to me, or one morning you'll wake up without the friend that dangles between your legs."

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Lissa gasped, defending him. Incredulity blasting through our bond that I'd even considered threatening her boyfriend in the first place.

"Pssh, go ahead, defend him. No one knows shit about me anymore. So before they go running their mouths, they should get their facts straight." The sweet roll I had in my hand was now squashed and in pieces. I sighed, slamming it down back onto my tray.

I felt someone touch my shoulder tentatively and I was about to turn around, screaming full force and beat the shit out of whoever it was, when I looked back and decided not to. "Oh. What do you want?"

It was Dimitri. "Such a way to greet your mentor. I need to talk to you privately about what we were supposed to have discussed back in the Headmistress' office earlier." He said in that thick Russian accent of his.

"Right now? Can't you see that I'm trying to eat?" I don't want to talk about this crap now!

"You can come to my room after you're finished, though if that's what you call eating, you're doing a very poor job at it," he said, pointing to the tray that was still full. The mutilated sweet roll covered the rest like some sort of ornamental garnish.

With a mocking smirk, I said, "Well, I have to find some way to take out my anger since I can't beat the shit out of you yet."

This made him chuckle; something that made me unconsciously shiver. "Whatever you say, Comrade. My room is on the fourth floor, the last door on the left. I'll be waiting to speak with you there."

I nodded and he turned around to walk out of the dining hall. I watched the way he walked, the way he carried himself. I could tell that he was on constant alert, always ready for something to happen; even within the confines of the overly-protected school. Christian was right; he was indeed a better guardian than I'd ever be.

"What was all that about?" Lissa asked. We were alone now; Christian must have went to empty their trays.

"I have to go talk to him about what I'll be doing after Gabriel is born." Sighing, I pushed away my full tray of food, my appetite lost for now.

"Oh, okay. You should stop by my room after you finish talking with him, it shouldn't take you that long. We need to spend some time together, I rarely ever see you."

I nodded. Isn't that the truth. "Well, I always have to work. If it wasn't for that, I'd be with you all the time. It isn't like I have anyone else to help me support the baby." At that, the thought of my lonely mother raising me and then unceremoniously dumping me at St. Vlad's, but I wouldn't pity her. I guess she did a good enough job raising me where she could, when she could.

She nodded to me and got up as Christian came back. "Remember what I said. We have to go visit the feeder then go to the library to finish some work. I'll see you later." She waved goodbye.

I knew that they weren't just going to the library later. They had another spot in mind before the night was over with; the Chapel's attic, but that wasn't any of my business.

I grabbed my water bottle from my still full tray and left my mess there for one of the janitors to clean up. I took off, making my way up to the fourth floor in search of Dimitri's room. He told me his is the last room on the left; so that's where I was headed.

The hallway was empty, not a soul around. That's the way I liked things here lately. I didn't like people staring at me, but it was the one thing everyone constantly did; stare, point and whisper.

Walking up to what I assumed to be Dimitri's room, I knocked on it firmly and awaited an answer. A few minutes later I knocked again. Finally, I jiggled the handle and found it was unlocked.

I'll just go inside to wait for him. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me.

His room was very different from our student dorms. Instead of it just being a bedroom, he had a living room and another door on the other side of the room that must of lead to his bedroom. He had a small couch and coffee table that sat in front of a blazing fireplace and a book shelve full of books right beside it. The room was dark and windowless. The colors didn't help to make it any lighter either; they were just a mixture of black and maroon; I wrinkled my nose at the combination.

I walked over to the bookshelf to see what kind of books he had; I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle. He had four shelves full of the same paperback books that he'd taken out to read at the cafe yesterday; all of them Westerns.

That's something I could never do, lose myself in a book. I didn't like being nosy, but if he was going to be Lissa's Guardian, I had to check him out. There's no telling how long he'd be gone, wherever he was. What would it hurt to take a snoop around his room?

I could hear the slight mummer of a radio playing opposite of the closed door. Slowly turning the handle, I stepped inside closing the door behind me. I took a few steps backwards and turned around, running straight into something solid and rock hard; it was Dimitri's bare chest. My eyes popped at the sight of him, and I stumbled backwards, thankful for his extended hand that caught my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped, staring down at me. I backed up against the bedroom door. He'd been in the shower; that's why he hadn't answered the door. His shoulder-length brown hair was a wet mess; drops of water fell from the ends and down onto his muscular chest then further down to his toned abs. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist. God damn, he was a sexy beast!

"I-I, um, I," I stammered, overwhelmed and unable to speak. "I'm here because you told me to come after dinner," I said to him quickly, it came out sounding like a question though. Stupid!

"That's correct; I told you to come here, but I didn't tell you to come brown-nosing through my room," he chastised, a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were home, so I thought I'd just wait-" Dimitri cut me off.

"Get out. Wait for me in the living room. I have to get dressed." He reached around me, his forearm brushing against my elbow and opened the door, pushing me out and shutting the door behind me unceremoniously. What a jerk! A sexy jerk, but still a jerk.

Just as I was about to sit down on the couch, Dimitri came into the room fully dressed. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a long duster over the ensemble. He's probably leaving once we get through talking. I wonder if he would be going to a club or something since Lissa would be sleeping soon.

He sat down in an armchair that was caddy-corner across from the couch; he turned it so that it was facing me now. I could feel his eyes on my stomach and I reflexively covered my hands over it protectively; an automatic response nowadays.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Dimitri said to me, his expression and voice apologetic. "It's been a while since I seen someone pregnant so young. You remind me of my sister back in Siberia; she was the last girl I saw pregnant, though that was several years ago." He sighed, coming back to the present.

I really didn't know how to respond to what he'd said. "Yeah, I'm the fourth student here at St. Vlad's to become pregnant throughout the school's history, so you won't be seeing many here."

"Well, I didn't bring you here to talk about your pregnancy; it's no business of mine. I asked you to come here so we could talk about what you're going to be doing after Gabriel is born."

It warmed my heart that he even remembered his name; even Lissa who was my best friend had difficulty of it. "I spoke with the Headmistress and she said that I'd have six weeks to "heal" and after that I'd be able to continue my training. I want to start a couple weeks earlier though if possible. She's hired someone to watch him while I'm in classes and at training, other than that," I shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll have him the rest of the time."

Dimitri nodded. "That does sound like a good idea. Another thing I want to know is- what do you know in terms of Guardian training?" He hedged.

Shit! He's found my weak spot. "Honestly? Not a whole lot. I know a few battle techniques. Lissa and I ran away for two years and I lost a lot of training time. Now, I'm not saying I'm a weakling; I can still kick anyone's ass that comes near Lissa or tries to harm her, but I could use some more practice." I said, not meeting his eyes.

This made him smirk. "I like your sense of humor, Rose. Yet, you don't seem to understand the consequences of protecting Moroi," he spoke more seriously now. "Especially, one as precious to the Moroi, as the Dragomir Princess."

"Call her Lissa, and I do know the consequences. That's why I got her out of here in the first place. And besides, we were doing just fine until they sent Guardians after us." I muttered the last part. He didn't seem to be interested in what I was saying anyway. The only thing he was interested in I could tell, was if I was fit to be a Guardian or not.

"You were lucky a Strigoi hadn't attacked either of you. Neither of you would be alive if they had. Since you are unable to train right now, I want you to come to three classes a week that I will be instructing for you. You won't be physically training, but you will be watching me perform strategies and I'll be giving you mental training until you are able to fight. They will be three hours long, Friday thru Sunday." He gave me a "Godfather" look, an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Ok, I guess that's fine. I don't have any say in it anyways." I muttered.

"Do you still want to be Lissa's Guardian?" Dimitri asked me bluntly with a stern expression.

I nodded enthusiastically. Absolutely!

"Then don't complain about what you have to do to keep her protected and out of harm's way. You may go now. You have three days until your first class. I will meet you Sunday at midnight at the main entrance. Be prepared to take notes," Dimitri said with a small smirk.

I gave him a mocking look and stood up all too fast, the next thing I knew he was holding me against his chest. A sharp pain had gone through my leg and up my back and had caused me to lose balance. I was grateful he caught me in time. "T-thanks," I said, pain etched in my voice as I pulled away from him.

Dimitri stared at me for what felt like the longest second, but nodded and backed away. "You should be resting, Rose. Your son can come at any time."

"Yeah, I'm trying to be prepared for that. I guess I'll see you see you on Saturday night," I said, giving him a small smile before quickly leaving his room. That had indeed been one of the most awkward moments of my entire life.

I walked down stairs to the second floor, heading back to my room. I thought about going to see Lissa, but decided against it. I knew that she and Christian were most likely busy, so I decided not to intrude- in person. Opening the door to my room, I closed and locked it behind me. I sat down on the edge of my bed, putting my face into my hands.

There wasn't really anything else to do since the night would be ending soon. So, I just pulled off my sweater and jeans and curled up under the covers in my tank top and panties. Lying there, my mind involuntarily began to slip into Lissa's, and when I got a glimpse of what she saw- which was nothing involving "sex"- I closed my eyes and slipped in.

They were lying on a blanket in the Chapel's attic. Lissa's head rested on Christian's shoulder as they talked. They'd been there for a good while and Lissa knew it was time to go, but she didn't want to leave. Not yet.

"Wasn't Rose supposed to go to your room after she went to see Guardian Belikov?" Christian asked her.

"Yeah, but I know she won't come. She never does. She's changed a lot since she got pregnant," Lissa sighed. I could tell there was a slight bit of jealousy in her voice.

"That she has. She acts nothing like she used to. I know a baby supposedly changes you, but she's far from changed; it's like she doesn't even exist anymore."

"In a way, I wish she wouldn't keep it. She's determined to do so, but there isn't any way she can be my Guardian and be a mother as well."

"Why the fuck not?" I snapped, speaking to myself in my empty room.

"You're better off with just keeping Guardian Belikov and finding someone else to take her place. She isn't going to be able to give you the full protection and focus you need." He said.

Lissa nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'll just talk to the Kirova tomorrow about finding me a more suitable, Guardian. She's my best friend, I don't want to hurt her feelings, but it's for the best." I could feel the truth behind her words even if it truly ripped my heart to pieces.

After that, I pulled myself out of her head and kicked the foot board of my bed so hard that a small crack appeared in the middle. "What is wrong with Lissa? How could she be so negative and careless about me?"

She's supposed to be my best friend… and… and yet the way she was acting, it was as if I'd never been anything to her. Or was it really me? Could it really be that I wasn't fit for or ever going to be enough protection for her? These thoughts rambled through my head for what felt like hours, and when I finally did fall asleep, it against my wet pillow, from the tear trickled from my eyes.

My life and future, as I knew it to be, were pretty much gone now.

**Author's Note:** _I began writing this story back in 2010, and after losing the rough draft of the idea I had, I just left it alone. Now, I want to try to start writing it again, and finish it this time. I have a few stories that are just half way done, and I'm determined to finally finish them, even if I have to make a new plot. I'm not the best writer, and I currently do not have a beta so there will be many grammar errors, but I do hope that you could over look them, or if someone would like to offer to be my beta. I hope whoever decides to read it will enjoy it. Reviews and Flames are welcome, please leave your feedback, it's very helpful._

_GreenEyedShadow_


	2. Infirmiry

_**Disclaimer: **__I owe everything to Richelle Mead_

**Summary: **_Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story __time period starts around beginning for Frostbite__, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then._

**Chapter Two: **Infirmary

Saturday finally rolled around, and after eight hours working at the cafe, one of the school's Guardians took me to the closest town with a baby store, so I could finish stocking up on baby supplies. To my surprise, it took me very little time to finish the shopping. I bought crib bedding for Gabriel's crib – it was black and white and was decorated in large Japanese symbols- along with bath necessities and a few more outfits that I would be adding to his already impressive layette.

After purchasing all the items, I mentally complimented myself. I'd been on my own with everything since the day I'd found out and I didn't ask help from anyone. I was going to be the one taking care of my child physically and financially and I was truly happy about that.

We left the baby store and stopped at one more place to get a few things for myself, then made our way back to the Academy. I laid down onto the seat of the Pilot, resting my arm over my eyes. I began thinking of everything that was going on in my life. How could someone so young, deal with some much stress and not crumble beneath it all?

Headmistress Kirova called me to her office that morning to tell me that a cabin in the woods had been arranged for Gabriel and me, thanks to Janine Hathaway, my mother. I'd only talked to my mother twice throughout the entire pregnancy and both times we'd, inevitably, gotten into very bad arguments. I didn't think she'd do anything like this for us- the cabin- but I was very grateful for her attempt in trying to help us be comfortable.

I let her know, the last time I saw her, that I had no plans of giving away Gabriel; that had been what triggered our final argument. I knew she meant well in advising me to give Gabriel to someone who could fully provide for him, but deep down I didn't think I was doing such a bad job. I was starting to hope that this wasn't some type of devised bribery to take back the disgusting Blood Whore that she titled me as. If everyone truly knew what had happened, even the most heartless person would be sympathetic.

"The Headmistress wants me to inform you that all your belongings from your dorm have been moved into the cabin. Starting today you will be staying there," the Guardian told me. Starting today? This was gonna be a change.

"I don't even know where it's at." I shook my head with slight exasperation. "Can you show me when we get back to the Academy?" I'd never seen it before, but I was sure it would be at least more spacious for the both of us.

"Of course," he said. After a brief nod, I closed my eyes and the rest of the ride was silent. An hour or so later we arrived at the Academy's gates. Reassuring the Gate Keeper who we were, he let us through and we drove up to the school. The Guardian, I still didn't catch his name, pulled into a parking space and began to help me unload all of my purchases, and we set off in search of the cabin.

It took a few minutes to get there; seeing as we were on the other side of the school. When we reached the cabin, a set of keys was hanging from the door handle. I looked over at the Guardian and he was already walking back to the school as I walked inside. "Well, here we go", I muttered to myself as I stepped over the threshold.

Putting all the bags I had onto the floor, I looked around and a small smile appeared across my f. The cabin was nice. It wasn't very big or overly decorated, but it as just right to start out. The living room was small but at least it contained a couch, coffee table and a small TV. I stared at the TV for a moment longer, wary that even my thoughts would cause it to topple from its precarious perch on the mantle. How they'd managed that, I didn't know.

A small kitchen connected to the living room. I wouldn't be cooking here since I ate at the cafeteria, but once Gabriel got a little older, I'd be fixing his meals here. After giving the kitchen my approval, I walked into the bedroom and sighed, thankful that they had made the slightest attempt of decorating it the way my dorm had been.

A full size bed took up most of the right wall with a soft, dark hued, bed spread on it. A few plants and pictures decorated the room here and there. On the opposite wall from my bed was Gabriel's crib and changing table; both made of a dark stained oak wood. I walked over to the crib, looked up at the wall behind that held wooden letters, spelling his name and hanging on individual strings. Around the name, glow-in-the-dark stars and other shapes made up an intricate pattern, almost a constellation dedicated just to him. I gently touched the decorations and I almost choked up, almost.

It took me a good couple hours to get our stuff situated. After my shower it was time for dinner, so I headed back to the school. I had practice in about forty minutes and I didn't want to be late. With my messenger bag over my shoulder, I made my way through the cafeteria line.

I piled my tray as high as usual and walked over to the table Christian and Lissa sat at. I gave them a nod as they greeted me with a simple "hello.". I opened my bag and pulled out a textbook and a few sheets of paper and began finishing some homework I was eternally, behind on. I could feel their eyes on me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing, but I ignored them. I had plenty of good damned reasons to not talk to either of them, especially Christian.

"Since when do you do homework?" Christian asked, that evil smirk on his face. Oh, what I wouldn't do to smack that damned smile off your face.

"Since I gained responsibilities," I responded bluntly, gritting my teeth.

I heard him whisper something that sounded like "Do you think she knows?" to Lissa, but I wasn't entirely sure, so I just keep my mouth shut, for now.

Lissa didn't say much throughout dinner except asking me, why they had moved my things out of my room. I told her simply that they were allowing me to stay in the old cabin in the woods.

As I ate my salad and worked, my stomach began to tighten, and a whimper of profanities escaped in a whisper. I put down my fork and pushed against my stomach, hoping that it would soon stop. I'd been having more frequent contractions appearing out of the blue.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked as I threw my things into my bag.

I looked at her with a physically and emotionally painful expression and nodded curtly. "Perfect," I said in a clipped, harsh tone.

Standing up, I grabbed my tray and tossed it into one of the garbage cans. I walked out of the dining hall with a "Don't mess with me" look and made way towards the main entrance where I'd be waiting for Dimitri.

I heard a pair of heels clicking behind me and I knew it was Lissa. I could feel her through the bond. She was worried about me; worried that she'd done something wrong. Oh yeah. She'd defiantly done something wrong, all right.

"Rose, wait. What is the matter with you? I was just trying to have a conversation with you and you're trying to bite my head off," Lissa demanded, having grabbed me by the arm causing me to stop.

"You know what, Lissa? I really don't have the time or the patience to talk to anyone right now. So if you could just run back to Christian and leave me the hell alone…" I snapped. "I'd really appreciate it." I spoke this time more sweetly. I always found it more menacing when someone spoke calmly when they were uber pissed, that was exactly what I was going for.

She stared at me as if I had multiple personalities and one of them had slapped her. "Every since you got pregnant you've been a total bitch to me. And yet…and yet, you expect me to treat you good?"

"Don't bring my pregnancy into this. Gabriel has nothing to do with this. I've never asked one thing from you." I shook my head, trying to ignore the memories that flooded through my head. "All I ever wanted was your support, but you've provided none. I never see you, so how in the hell can you tell I'm acting like a bitch? You're always so far up Christian's ass and still you act like you can't get enough of him." I shook my head again, mostly trying not to laugh at the visual my brain had concocted.

She scoffed. "You're acting like such an immature child. I'm sorry that you allowed yourself to get pregnant and that you don't have anyone in your life the way I do." She said smugly with her hands up high on her hips now.

I hushed her. "You know what? I could care less if I had ANYONE in my life, because the only person I have now is my son. I don't need anyone to make me happy and if you or anyone knew anything about my pregnancy…" I paused briefly then continued, "All of you would keep your fucking mouths closed." I kept my eyes locked onto hers not hesitating one moment to see who might be watching our spat.

"Please, Rose. You might not have a lot of people in your life, but you have me." She sounded almost sincere just then. "You know you can tell me anything, you're like my sister."

I gave her a mocking laugh. "Ha, right. I know how you want to find someone else to be your Guardian since you and Christian think that I'll be unsuitable because I have a baby coming." Her eyebrows shot up. Oh yea, I heard that little conversation. "You know what? Go ahead," I gestured wildly. "Find someone else. Let someone else die so you can be bonded to them… And then, let them go through all the hell you've put me through," I snapped, and stormed off out the main doors.

She didn't follow me this time; her emotions were so strong right now that I'd slipped into her head without wanting to. She plopped down into one of the armchairs that sat in that hallway, and buried her face to hide her tears. "How could she have said such a thing?" Her thoughts cried.

My fists were pushing hard against my temples, trying to pull myself out of her head. "Get out, get out, get out, get out," I screamed and finally I was out. I'd barely had a split second to see that I'd walked into the Dhampir Training Gym before I collapsed to the floor. My arms wrapped tightly around my stomach as fire-like cramps raged through me. My abdominal muscles contracting wildly of their own will. All I wanted to do was scream, for even a brief respite, but I didn't think I could even manage to surpress anything more than a whisper. A cold sweat broke out across my body, tears began to form in my eyes.

"Rose!" A voice shouted across the gym. Seconds later I look up to see Dimitri at my side; trying to help me up. "Rose, are you okay? I was supposed to meet you at the main entrance in ten minutes," he said, a worried look on his face.

"I... I'd finished eating early so I thought I'd just come he—AHH!" I groaned, curling into a ball back on the floor. My teeth clenched against my lips, and tears finally trickled down my cheeks. I couldn't keep them back anymore.

"You need to get up to the infirmary. You look like you're going into labor," he said, trying to help me up once more.

Fresh panic sent my thoughts spiraling. Labor? I couldn't be in labor now! Too soon. Too soon!

"I-I can't be i-in labor. I still have three weeks left," I moaned, as another tremor of pain came. I was falling suddenly then Dimitri had me in his strong arms, carrying me out of the training room. "No, no! Put me down, I can walk."

"Keep your bravado to yourself and just be quiet until we get up there." He spoke quickly and I had a hard time keeping up with his accent. "You can barely stand up. How do you think you're supposed to walk?" It sounded like he was trying to scold me, but he just couldn't put enough of his "attitude" into it.

He was walking as fast as he could, but it seemed to be taking so long. Just as I was starting to relax another wave of agonizing pain came; my nails dug into the back of his shoulder, my face pressing into his chest. "God it hurts," my groan muffled with my mouth against his hard chest. I could feel my head starting to spin and I swear I heard him mutter _Roza. _Who was Roza?

I was falling, but I wasn't scared. And that's what stood out about this dream more so than any of the others I'd had since my pregnancy began. Usually I was running from someone or something hidden in the shadows; almost omnipresent shadows at that. I would always wake up and I would wake up from the adrenaline surge, but this was different. It was almost comforting; like the stereotypical clouds of Heaven, but I couldn't be dead.

I had died once before and this was nothing compared to that horrific day. There were no discernible shapes or people or objects here, but I knew I wasn't alone, I didn't feel alone. Happiness and pure bliss I'd never known were all around me, cradling me.

As if a page turned the comfort and joy were lost. Now pain and loneliness came to me as shots in the dark. A voice called to me, familiar- though it didn't register with me who- but this time it was different, changed somehow, the voice sounded passionate yet somehow in pain itself.

Yet again, as if another page turned; the scene changed. Everything changed.

I was sitting on the green grass of the academy's lavish front lawn with... Gabriel! A one year old version my mind's eye had made up. He was playing in the early morning sun. The dew glistened off the grass blade's tips. As I watched my son romping around and teetering throughout the meadow, a scent came to me, and I knew he was there...him.

The one that kept me comfortable, and cradled me, as if from some distant memory. He touched my arm gently as if I were so fragile, breakable. It was more of a caress really, but my eyes were for Gabriel and Gabriel alone. I couldn't get his smiling face out of my vision. Even when it started to fade away as a distant sound came to me; it started gentle then gradually increased like a crescendo until I blinked my eyes warily and was pulled from my dreamland, my Gabriel and Him.

_Beep, beep, beep_ came a noise I heard faintly for what seemed to be over an hour. My head was aching; I could feel that I was in a bed; no longer in Dimitri's arms. It took me a few moments, but I was finally able to open my eyes and after the blurriness went away I was able to register my surroundings.

I was in the infirmary. The Academy's Head Nurse was at the foot of my bed scribbling vigorously on a clipboard full of papers. She looked up, hearing me shift around in the bed. She smiled at me. "It's nice to have you back, Rose. How are you feeling? She asked kindly.

My vision was still groggy like I'd been drugged up; I hated to deny it, but it felt good. "I'm... okay," I managed to say. My mouth felt as dry as the desert at noon.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" The Head Nurse asked with real concern now.

I nodded. "I'd been having contractions here and there throughout the day. When I went to practice with Dim- Guardian Belikov, I-I collapsed and he said he was going to bring me here. After that I'm blank."

She nodded. "That sounds about right." She began talking to herself as she skimmed through the paper work that was under the clip of the board. "You were lucky he did. False contractions can be a real pain. Your blood pressure dropped and so had the baby's. You were dehydrated; you passed out from that and exhaustion. How many hours have you slept in the past week?" She gave me a stern look and I closed my eyes.

I shrugged. "I dunno, nine or ten maybe?" I really couldn't remember.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Well, you should spend the rest of your time resting until the child is born. You've been out a good twenty-four hours. You had a few visitors; they said they'd be back later. Can I get you anything? I have another patient to attend to."

"Water, please." I said hesitantly. She nodded and walked away.

I was pretty weak, but I managed to sit myself up to look around the room. There were two vases on a nightstand. One, a variety of different flowers and in another rested a single rose. I could see on the large vase, a card with Lissa's name on it. There was no hint left to identify the sender of the rose.

On the edge of the table sat a small envelope addressed to me, I reached over and slowly opened it. A small card that had a neat, but definitely masculine script said_, "I hope to see you better soon, but don't think this means you're getting out of our practice sessions. -D"_

"That asshole," I muttered to myself, but couldn't help from giving an amused laugh. Could he have been the one who gave me the rose?

The nurse brought me a cup of water, and after draining it to the last drip trickled from the bottom, I felt slightly better. How in the Hell could I have slept twenty-four hours? When was I going to be able to leave? I mean, I felt very well rested and all, I just never thought I was capable of it.

The nurse unplugged me from the machines I was connected to-a monitor that kept track of Gabriel's heartbeat and the other an IV- so I could go to the bathroom. Just as I sat down from coming back, there was a knock at the door and a large figure walked in. Dimitri. I covered my body up quickly, embarrassed, since I was in a hospital gown. He gave me what seemed to be a small smile of relief as he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"It's about time you woke up. I thought you were going to go into coma. How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

I rolled my eyes as I curled up into the bed, wincing slightly at how stiff my body was. "I bet that would have been a relief; you wouldn't have to waste your time giving me lessons. Oh, and I feel good; nice and drugged," I gave him a mocking smile. "I saw your letter; what a nice thing to wake up too."

He smirked. "I thought it would brighten your day, you're such a heart breaker." He held his hand over his heart feigning pain.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So I've been told." Smug bastard.

The nurse came back in just a few minutes after Dimitri arrived, to tell me that whenever I was ready, I could leave.

I asked Dimitri if he would wait behind the curtains so I could get dressed. It took me a few minutes because I still felt a bit weak, but after slipping on my shoes I called for him to come back in.

"I'm ready now." I gave him the big vase to hold because I was afraid I would drop it, and I carried the smaller one with the rose and the card that had been from him.

"Someone must care a lot about you. Who got you the flowers?"

"Um, that one says Lissa gave it to me. I don't know who this one's from," I said, motioning to the rose. I put my nose up to its petals, taking in its scent. "And of course, you left me the card."

He smirked slightly. "I knew it'd just brighten your day. So you've a secret admirer, eh?" He hedged. "Best be careful. You don't need to be wasting your time now that you have so much awaiting you the next few weeks."

"Who said I was? It's just a rose, it could be from anyone." I said defiantly. "It could even be from you, for all I know, and what would the difference be?" I asked, our gazes locked for a moment.

The accusation seemed to catch him by surprise, but he quickly shook his head. "I can assure you it isn't from me."

"Sure Comrade," I teased, "Whatever you say."

Dimitri walked with me to the cabin to make sure I arrived okay. Digging into my jacket pocket, I took out the keys and unlocked the door. I closed the door behind him and told him to take a seat. I'd taken the flowers and put the ones from Lissa onto the coffee table, in front of the fireplace. The vase with the rose I took into my bedroom and put it onto one of the night stands.

I walked back out into the living room as Dimitri lit a fire. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks. It's cold as shit in here," I laughed quietly, rubbing my cold hands together.

"No problem. I really don't need you getting sick on me. Otherwise we'll have to cancel more practice sessions," he said, a small smirk on those sexy lips. Sexy lips! What the Hell was I thinking?

"Is that all you think about, training? Don't you know how to just… relax?" It was a serious question. I'd only known him a few days and everything he said was about "training and becoming a Guardian". I mean I understood the whole role of being a Guardian, but he acted as if that's all he knew.

The question seemed to have gotten his attention. He stifled a sigh. "Once it's been engraved in your brain, it's hard to think of leisure in the ways you do, Rose." He looked down at his watch, only now noticing the time, and headed towards the door. "I must be going. I have a meeting with Guardian Petrov and a few others. I'll see you Wednesday night, Midnight. And I must ask, please don't go until then?"

I tsked playfully and he smiled as he walked out the door. I snuggled onto the couch, pulling a throw blanket off the back to cover myself with. My eyes closed as I let the fire warm me. My thoughts were wondering all over the place, imagining and lingering on some of the most ridiculous things. But when I finally dozed off, I couldn't help but remember the smell of the rose. There had been a weird scent to it- other than the freshness all roses had- and just as my mind drifted to the dream realm, I realized it was the scent of Dimitri's aftershave. I sighed contentedly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_For the people who'd read some of this story before, I am putting the older chapters together so that they are longer. I'm hoping to have at least 15 long chapters, and I'm already ahead on a few. I'm also going to be putting up 2 chapters a week. I've finally came across another story line that I think will go along perfectly, and I hope all of my old followers and the new ones I hope to obtain will like the future chapters to come. Remember, criticism I receive with open arms. It helps me strive harder for what I love to do, so any type of feedback I wish to hear from you guys. __**DON'T FORGET TO**__ Review/Flame/FavFollowFavorite. I hope you all enjoy._

_GreenEyedShadow_


	3. The Memory of Truth

_**Disclaimer: **__I owe everything to Richelle Mead._

**Summary: **_Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story __time period starts around beginning for Frostbite__, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then._

**Chapter Three: **The Memory of Truth

Tonight was my first practice with Dimitri and I was honestly beyond excited to attend. I wasn't going to be able to participate obviously, but I was looking forward to watching his strategies. What could possibly be better than watching a badass Guardian perform techniques that kill Strigoi, and a sexy Guardian at that? I sure couldn't think of anything else.

On my way out I grabbed my bag off the couch and slung it over my shoulder. I locked up, more out of habit than out of necessity. My new accommodations reminded me so much of when Lissa and I had ran away. The only difference was the company involved. Just me and my big belly this time around. I smiled to myself as distant memories flooded my thoughts. It had been such a fun and exciting time in my life.

Christian came into my field of view as I broke through the tree line surrounding the campus. He was just leaving the school's Chapel. Amazing! Lissa's not stuck up his ass for once. Better not hold my breath too long though...My eyes scanned around quickly, looking for Lissa; not that I was actually looking for her though.

Christian met my eyes and I sent him my best glare, turning my route slightly to avoid him. He called out my name and started running towards me.

Great. And here I was in such a wonderful mood. He just has to pop up and ruin it for me. Ass!

"Rose, wait," Christian said, grabbing hold of my arm to stop me.

"What do you want? I'm going to be late for practice," I said slightly annoyed.

"The whole brawl with Lissa wasn't necessary. She's just trying to do what's best for the both of you. She knows you want to be a mother, but you can't do both, and we both know that," he said.

"How do you know what I can and cannot do, Christian? I've been doing pretty damn well since I got pregnant, and I haven't had anyone's help. Not even Lissa's. She's been the only person who has I've truly needed and she is the person who has most neglected me. She's stuck up your _ass_ all the damned time." I was fuming, and yet I still had more anger inside me wanting to escape.

Christian scoffed. "Please, don't be so over dramatic. One minute you're telling her that it's okay for her to spend time with me, and then the next you're complaining about her not being with you? Which is it? I'm not going to get out of her life just because you're jealous of not having her to yourself."

I shook my head. "Who said I wanted her to myself? When I'm not around for her, I get stuck with the whole _'Rose should be here'_ telepathic bullshit. I've needed her so many times and she hasn't been there for me for _anything_. And yet you want me to just sit here and try to ignore that? I might be a bitch sometimes, but I do have feelings. I'm not made of stone!" I practically screamed at him.

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell the difference," he muttered darkly. "Look, I'm just saying to give her a chance. How do you think it is for her, trying to accept that her best friend, someone who's supposed to be her Guardian is pregnant? Especially in these times; Strigoi have gone morerogue than they were to begin with."

Christian was right about that, I had to admit. Everyone was being told that Strigoi were now pairing among each other- as well with humans- to have higher advantages when it came to killing off Moroi, which all together was very bad news for us; considering the fact that we barely have enough Guardians as it was.

"I'll talk to her later, I'm busy now. If she needs to find someone else to be her Guardian along with Belikov, that's her choice. I can always find someone else to guard," I said, turning my back to him and walking away. A few minutes later I found myself at the gym and slipped quietly inside. The moment I was through the door, I was distracted by the vision in front of me.

Dimitri was already in the gym practicing, and to my surprise, he was shirtless. This was the second time I'd seen him this way and damn did he look _hot_. Even though he was halfway across the gym I could make out his body perfectly. His arms were very firm with sculpted muscles, as well as his back. It was like a soft, slick slope, something I'd love to dig my nails into. His body turned in the flash of a second and I could see every detail and chiseled line of his six pack abs, muscled chest and the sweat running down it. This was the kind of, almost erotic, scene I'd love to dream of at night.

He stood in the middle of a dozen practice dummies that stood around him. He moved lithely, but with a great force he stabbed the stake into each dummy's chest, directly in what would be a Strigoi's heart. If I were a Strigoi, I'd look upon him as a great challenge, though a great force to be reckoned with. A clicking noise had caused him to stop and turn my way, and the noise had caused me to jump and stumble slightly. The door I was standing by had opened and Guardian Alberta Petrov walked in.

"Alberta, Rose, what's going on?" Dimitri asked, stalking towards us.

Alberta looked at me for a moment then shook her head, turning to Dimitri. "I'm not here with her. She was here when I arrived. The Headmistress wants to see you in her office after your practice with Ms. Hathaway here. It's concerning Vasilisa Dragomir."

"What's wrong with the Princess, is she okay?" He asked immediately.

Alberta nodded. "She's fine. It's just concerning guard duties. So, you will go to her office, correct?"

Dimitri nodded. "Absolutely, after this practice is finished, unless you need me to go now."

She shook her head. "After you're finished is fine, no rush. Have a good night, Rose." And with that she left.

Dimitri turned, looking at me now. "You were here before she came? I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?" He asked, walking across the gym to a chair as I followed behind him. He picked up his shirt and slipped it on.

I shrugged, blushing a bit. _Damn, why did he have to put that shirt back on? _"Only a few minutes; long enough to see you stake the dummies in like ten seconds."

He smiled, but it was gone within a flash. "It's not that easy. These aren't moving and Strigoi are _twenty times_ harder to stake than a dummy. But you won't be learning how to stake today," he said.

"Then what _will_ I be learning today?" I was curious as to what he had planned for me. I'd never had private practice sessions before.

Dimitri motioned for me to sit down and after I sat, he walked over to one of the dummies. "What are the three ways to kill a Strigoi?" He asked, using his best teacher impression.

_That was easy_. "A stake to the heart, decapitation, and being incinerated."

He nodded. "Correct. Though, do you know how hard it is to stake a Strigoi? And especially to decapitateone?" he asked. I shook my head. "You'll learn that later. But first, there are some things I want to go over with you. Do you know how a Strigoi is created?"

As if Dhampirs hadn't studied about Strigois throughout the years. This had been in Vladimir textbooks since I was in elementary school. "Yes, I do. There are two ways to be turned Strigoi: By force and by will. If you're a Strigoi and you drink from someone else, and then forcefully make them drink your blood, then they will become a Strigoi. The other way is if a Moroi is to purposely kill there victim while feeding."

A small smirk appeared across his lips and it caused me to grin. That crooked smile was to die for. "Very well, Rosemarie. It seems to me that the only thing you're truly lacking is fighting skills. You still have a few weeks before you can practice of course, but I will show you some staking techniques that you will be able to take part in."

First, there are some basic things that you need to know." And that's how the practice continued for the next two hours; Q & A, instruction, strategies and demonstrations.

"I must say, Comrade, you're one hell of a Guardian." Dimitri walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair, sat it directly in front of me and sat down. "I have no clue what I did to deserve you as my trainer." Grabbing my bag from off the floor, I opened it and pulled out an extra bottle of water to give to him. "Here, the least I can do."

He smiled, opening the bottle and chugging down half his water. Thirsty was he? "Well, if it wasn't for the Academy needing extra Guardians, I'd still be back in Siberia." He sighed at the mention of his homeland.

"I can tell you miss it. Would you rather be back in Siberia?

He thought about it for a moment. "It's kind of hard to say what I prefer, but I'm starting to like it here more than I did when I first arrived."

I was going to question what had caused his opinion to change before my body tensed. Gripping the edge of my chair, I groaned quietly as a contraction built up in my stomach. "God damn, here I am complaining and these things are only going to get worse." Looking down at my stomach I could see how tight my abdomen was against the silk fabric of my black shirt.

Just as the contraction reached its highest peak, Dimitri lifted my shirt over my swollen abdomem and placed his hand on it, rubbing it gently as if he'd done this plenty of times before. My breath hitched in my throat, not really knowing how to react, but the calm feeling of his touch made me sigh, and the contraction slowly went away. No one had ever seen or touched my inflated stomach except for the Academy's nurse; not even Lissa.

Dimitri's head rose to meet my eyes and as if just noticing what he'd done, he immediately pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That was very disrespect-" his ranting stopped when I reached for his hand and put it back onto my stomach.

"Don't stop, please. It feels good." I could feel heat flooding to my cheeks when he started rubbing it again, but I didn't care. "No one's ever touched it before. It feels… nice, feeling someone else's touch other than my own."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, _Roza_. It's normal for you to want that," his voice was thoughtful. His rough hand caressed my stomach so softly that his touch caused shivers sending throughout my body. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

I nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment, but then continued. "Why isn't the father helping you?"

The question caught me by surprise. No one knew about what had happened that night. No one except Kirova and the head nurse, and yet Kirova didn't even believe me. The look onDimitri's face was full of concern, and I felt like my secret could be safe with him.

I sighed. "He was expelled nine months ago," I said, swallowing hard, "because he raped me." I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, and Dimitri put his finger under my chin, making me look at him.

"That's enough, no more." Pain etched in his voice.

I shook my head. "You want to know right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I would like to, but not when it causes you such pain." He struggled for words to form. "I didn't think that it was something like that."

I shrugged. "Well, it's happened and over with. He got his wish, they both did." The flashback started as if it'd just happened yesterday. It was a memory I'd never be able to forget. I started from the beginning.

_Dinner had just finished and after waving goodbye to Christian and Lissa, I walked to my room to get my things to take a shower. Before getting there I ran into Jesse and his friend Ralf who invited me to a party that they were having in one of the most unused classrooms. They said that instead of inviting a bunch of others, if I agreed to come that it'd only be the three of us and that there would be more to go around. More of what, I wasn't for sure, but I assumed alcohol; so I agreed to go._

_Carrying a small plastic pull string bag with my bathroom necessities inside (shampoo, conditioner, body wash, bath sponge, etc.), I walked inside the girls bathroom and into one of the. It usually never took me long to shower, but this time it took me around fifteen minutes to wash my hair, my body, and to give my legs a quick shave so they wouldn't look so shabby in the pajamas I was going to wear._

_After I finished, I walked back to my room and changed into a pair of silk pajama capris and a tank top that matched; both the color of sapphire. I stared at myself in the full body mirror that was screwed into the wall and begin combing out my long, tangled brown hair. I pulled it up into a ponytail and went to my dresser and picked up a stick of eyeliner, running it over the bottom lid of my eye, darkening it a bit. I knew it was useless, especially at night, but it gave my eyes that mysterious look that I loved._

_I ran through the halls, sighing thankfully having found them deserted. A drop of sweat trickled down my spine do to the intense humidity and it made me shiver. I finally came to a room that was barely lit. Once I opened the door, I saw that the only light was a few candles scattered around the room. A cloud of smoke hit me in the face once I fully emerged, and I immediately broke into a coughing fit. __Damn, how many joints could two boys smoke in just thirty minutes?_

"_I was about to come look for you; I thought you'd probably ditched us," said a high Jesse. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room with a devious smirk on his face. "The life of the party has now arrived, Ralf; may the drinks begin!"_

_Ralf smiled at me, lifting his cup as if saying hello and then gave me one. Taking it, I looked inside. I could smell the strong scent of whiskey mixed with soda. "God, how many joints have you guys smoked already? I'm getting high just inhaling all the smoke that didn't go out into the hall," I asked, fanning the air in front of me, giggling stupidly._

"_Oh, about four," Jesse answered. He leaned over the table and I could see that he was going to roll up another_. Damn_, I thought. "How much more of this do you have?" I rose my glass, referring to the liquor as I sat down next to Jesse. _

"_We have two extra bottles. Are you ready to be wasted out of your mind?" Jesse pulled me onto him so that I straddled his lap. Through the silk fabric of my pajamas, I could feel a slight bulge through his jeans. _Ah, great_._

_Not that I didn't like the feeling, but he was going to want to do things later that I wouldn't give in to. I teased him slightly, grinding myself against his lap as Reed's attention was on refilling his cup. Jesse's eyes immediately glowed with lust and his expression caused me to laugh. I ran my fingers through his hair before turning to Reed who started talking to me._

"_I don't see why you two don't date; you're made for each other. Two ignorant, smart ass people," Ralf joked. "You know you'd die to be with him, Rose."_

_I laughed at this. __Who didn't want to be with Jesse Zelkos? He was popular, a supposedly good freak in the bed, and a damn sexy Moroi at that__. "Sure, why not? But I'm not the type of girl to sit around and let other girls be all over my boyfriend. Plus_, he _isn't able to keep his __hands off_ _other girls either," I said to Ralf before downing the rest of my whiskey._

_Jesse smacked my ass. "Don't say that. You know I'd be with you. It's just that you're not willing to give me what I want."_

_I shrugged and moved off of his lap, falling back so that I was propped against the arm of the couch. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table and began to chug from the bottle. After it was almost finished, I put it back onto the table, closing my eyes, letting the alcohol rush through me. I could feel my head getting heavy and everything was slightly blurry. Alcohol had never affected me that fast before._

"_Not thirsty are you?" Ralf laughed as he poured the rest of the whiskey into his cup, telling Jesse to get the other bottle._

_I nodded. "It's not every day that I get to drink. I have to watch what I do because I'll get expelled. It's pretty hard to do anything reckless. Why do you think I'm taking advantage of it now?"_

_Reed shrugged and then Jesse turned around, blocking Ralf from my view. "I invited you here, and you're barely talking to me. Have you decided to move on from me?" he smirked, scooting closer to me._

"_Maybe? I guess it's just depends on what I'm in the mood for." I leaned over towards the table to grab my cup, but Jesse stopped me. He held my face between the grips of his fingers, making me look him in the eyes._

"_When I want you, I'll have you. Just remember that." I stared at him for a moment, and I could tell in his eyes he meant what he was saying; I wasn't about to be here if he thought he was going to be able to get his way with me._

"_You know, I think it might be time for me to go. I don't like threats, because when I'm threatened, I get in a lethal kick ass mode that you won't be able to get me out off," I warned him before he grabbed my wrists, pinning my back down onto the couch._

_I looked up at him, but my head began to spin; his face was a blur. What was going on? I knew what being drunk felt like, and this was far, very far from it. Jesse smiled down at me, fangs and all. Everything seemed to go together; they'd drugged me. I was about to scream whenever Ralf covered my mouth._

_I tried as hard as I could to strike them, but Jesse's grip was strong and the drugs had caused me to lose the strength throughout my body. He lowered down towards my neck, his words only audible for me to hear. "I told you I could have you whenever I wanted," and then his fangs pierced my skin, a mouth full of my blood flooding into mouth._

_The endorphins from his bite were intoxicating, overwhelming; but I knew it was wrong. I did everything I could to push the high away. I wasn't going to lay here and let them get their way with me. I tried to kick and trash, anything for them to just loosen their grip, but I failed. Just as I gave up, Ralf lowered to the other side of my neck and bit me. Jesse had pulled away, and bit another place on my neck. I was officially drugged, without any ability of fighting back._

_I could feel them taking my clothes off; they were making a slow process of it. Beginning with my shoes, then my shirt, my pants, then finally to my undergarments, they took them off and started touching and groping my body. My eyes closed as I lay there, tears falling from my eyes; unable to fight against them, as they had the pleasure of taking turns destroying me._

"Then after they got what they wanted, they left me there. A few hours later, one of the paroling Guardians found me on the floor, bloody and bruised. They got pretty physical with they're theatrical play. Anyway, he went after the Headmistress and the head nurse, and they took care of me from there." It felt so weird coming out of that memory. It was something that I had tried to forget since it happened, and I had some what managed to keep it from my nightmares. I felt that my cheeks were cold. I didn't notice the tears I'd shed. "Then five weeks after that, I found out I was pregnant, by Jesse Zelkos. He was the one who hadn't thought to use a condom."

Dimitri had been quiet throughout the whole memory. I'd noticed his grip on his chair tighten, his knuckles were white. His teeth had been clinched over his lip, and one corner of his tooth had pierced the delicate skin, causing it to bleed. His hand reached out for me, probably to wipe the tears away, but I got up before he could do anything, and wiped the blood from his lip with my sleeve. I could see that they were pretty chapped. Pulling out a tube a chap stick from my bag, I rubbed a bit on each of his lips and then pulled back, handing him the tube. "Keep it, or your lips are going to become a mess."

He took the tube, depositing it into his pocket, and stood up, staring down at me. "Roza, I'm sorry that that happened to you. No man even deserves to live after committing such a crime. It's disgusting and vile and-"

"Dimitri, it doesn't matter now. There's nothing that can be changed. In a week and a half I'll be having Gabriel and a whole new start will be ahead for me. I never imagined my life turning out like this, or to even have any children period, but I'll have Gabriel and I'll be a Guardian. I'm going to prove everyone wrong, just watch me."

He nodded. "I believe in you. I'll be by your side whenever you need me, Rose. Don't hesitate to ask for anything," he said in a serious tone.

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dimitri. It means a lot."

We stood there for a minute or so, just staring at each other. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he never did. "I guess practice is over now, huh? Thanks for being my instructor. After everything has passed and I'm able to fight again, you better watch out. I might just kick your ass," I smirked, an old spark of myself coming back as I gave his arm a soft punch.

Dimitri chuckled, his fingers running through his hair so he could tie it back again. "I doubt you'll get close to getting me down, but I'm sure you'll get a few hits."

I laughed softly. "See you next practice, Comrade!" I called to him as I started walking towards the school for dinner

The next couple of days came and went faster than I thought they would. I finished my last day at the café, and to my surprise I was gifted two totes full of much needed necessities and clothes for Gabriel that would get him throughout his first year, and also received an extra five hundred dollar check to go with my last week's pay.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate all of this. You've helped me so much these past few months, I owe you everything I have. Thank you so much, Mr. Oliver, and all of you," I motioned to all of my now former coworkers, blinking away tears. "You have no idea how much this benefits Gabriel and me."

Mr. Oliver smiled genuinely. "You deserve everything we've given you Rosemarie. You have worked so hard, and not only I, all of us admire that. I don't know what your current situation is, but I know you will succeed with anything that's put in your path. You are a smart, intelligent and hardworking young woman, and I have no doubt in the world that you will get far, hun."

I thanked everyone and once I realized one of the school's Guardians was parked outside, I got everything together so they could load it into the trunk of the Pilot. "Is this everything, Miss Hathaway?" Guardian Sebastiana asked as she put the two totes into the trunk.

"Yes, that's all. Thanks." With a nod she opened one of the back doors to help me in. As she shut the door, I turned to my side and realized I wasn't alone. Lissa was sitting in the opposite seat, her hair pulled into a delicate bun, and she wore a long sleeved floral dress. From what I'd noticed these days she was starting to dress and was trying to act more formal, royal. But the look definatly didn't suit her. Not the Vasilisa Dragomir that I knew.

"Lissa, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to leave the St. Vlads."

She shrugged simply. "A little compulsion doesn't hurt to be used every once in a while."

I sighed heavily. "Are you really trying to get yourself into trouble? You know that it's too dangerous for you to leave there, and you know how bad compulsion affects your Spirit magic."

"I don't think I'm in danger of getting attacked by Strigoi five minutes away from school, Rose. And besides, this was the only I would get to talk to you."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "So now you want to talk? After all this time of basically ignoring me, changing plans so that you don't have to be around me, planning things behind my back, you want to talk? I don't think there's anything to talk about. I get the idea, you don't want me as your Guardian, ok, I understand. I'll just find someone else to guard.

Lissa growled in exasperation, kicking the passenger seat in front of her. "You don't understand, Rose. I'm not trying to go against you; I'm just trying to help you. I know what it's like for people to get pregnant. Who would want to give up their child? And you know it's not possible to live a double life: The life of a mother and the life of a Guardian. I was just trying to make a decision so that your son would be able to have a life with you, and not given to some Blood Whore as the rest are."

If I hadn't been in a right state of mind, I would have slapped the piss out of her, but I held back. Stress was my worst enemy these days, and I was trying everything I could to prevent it. "Listen, Vasilisa. My son, wither anyone likes it or not, will be with me. I will be his mother, and I will be a guardian. Don't you remember how life was when we lived amongst the humans? Women worked, and they also took care of their family, and I'm going to the same. We might be on a nocturnal schedule, but that's not going to stop me for doing something I love, and keeping someone who is most precious to me by my side."

Lissa kept quiet for the longest. Her finger repeatedly twirled a piece of her hair until it'd turned into a beautiful curl. When she finally turned to speak to me, tears streaked her face. "I'm so sorry Rose, for having let you down. All this time I thought I was helping you, and the only thing I've done was to make it worse than it could have ever gotten. I really don't know how or what to help you with, but I promise I will never let you down again. I will do whatever it takes to be there for you, no matter the circumstances."

My chest tightened, and the only thing I wanted to do was bust into tears, but I held it back. "I don't know who to believe anymore, Lissa, but if you're serious about what you say, than you need to start showing it."

"I can't go back in time to correct myself, but I'll do whatever it takes to show you how truly sorry I am, and that I am really here for you." She opened her arms and I hugged her tightly. "I hope so, Lissa. I hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As promised, here is the first chapter of the week, a little late, but the other will be up within the next two days. So how is everyone liking it? I've recieve quite a few of follows, favorites and reviews, and I'm so thankful for everyone who has taken time to read this story so far. I still have a lot more to come, so I hope everyone sticks around. Remember **FOLLOWS/FLAMES/REVIEWS/FAVORITES **are my motivation. Hope everyone enjoyed this!

_GreenEyedShadow_


	4. Visit to the royal Pain in the Ass

**Disclaimer: **_**I owe everything to Richelle Mead.**_

**Summary: **_Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story __time period starts around beginning for Frostbite__, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then._

**Chapter Four: **Visit to the Royal Pain in the Ass

"_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve, well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick, or the wolves are gonna blow it down. Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds..."_

The lyrics to the song slid off my lips as I stood in front of the body-length mirror in my room, applying makeup. A couple nights ago after my practice, Dimitri had come knocking on the cabin's door, notifying me that we would be going to see the Queen on Sunday, which was today. She wanted to talk to me about my Guardian duties after the baby was born. No doubt in my mind that she probably thought I would resign and join a bunch of _blood whores_. Why couldn't the old hag come here? No, instead my _pregnant ass_ had to fly who knows many hours to go see her.

After applying a nice amount of eyeliner to my eyes, I brushed on some mascara and applied blush to my cheeks. We were supposed to be staying at the royal court for two days, so last night I packed a small bag of clothes that I'd be taking along with me. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and heaved a sigh. This outfit didn't suit me, but I didn't have much of a wardrobe selection to choose from anymore. I wore a long sleeved brown sweater dress that rested cozily against my thighs and around my baby bump and a pair of black leggings were all I could muster up.

A knock at the door startled me slightly and I turned away from the mirror. "Who is it?" I called, wobbling into the living room; aching pains shooting through my stomach and my legs with every step.

"It's me, Dimitri," his low, accented, voice came from just outside the door. I immediately opened the door to let him in out of the cold. He stepped in and I just stood there for a minute, staring at him. I was surprised at what he was wearing. Any other time that I'd seen him; he'd always worn his brown duster, simple jeans and a t-shirt. Now he was wearing a black blazer over a white collared shirt and a pair of black slacks. His hair was down, a few strands of it hanging in his eyes. My hand itched badly to push them behind his ear.

"Whoa, Comrade. Someone's sure getting cleaned up for the Queen. What are you going to do, ask her for her hand in marriage?" I joked. He just rolled his eyes as I picked up my bag from the sofa.

"I'd be asking you the same thing," he said, pointing to my dress. "I've yet to see you in a dress."

I shrugged. "And you probably never will again. I thought I'd try something different since I do have to try and impress _her and all__._ Is it too much?" I asked, worrying that I was over dressed.

He shook his head immediately. "No, no. It looks … nice," he answered quickly, his fingers raking through his hair. If I knew better, I would have said he was checking me out. But who would check out a _pregnant_ seventeen year old? Especially him; He was how old, like twenty-four or something? My cheeks flared up involuntarily as thought after thought flew through my head.

"So, are you ready to go? The school's jet is already being fired up as we speak. By the time we make it there, it'll be ready for take off." he said.

I scoffed. "Nice job, trying to work around calling me fat _and slow_, Dimitri," I smarted off and he retorted a dozen apologies, but I just ignored him, making him get out so I could lock up. Just as I slipped my bag over my shoulder, Dimitri took it off and put it on his own. Did he really think I was incapable of carrying my own bag?

While Dimitri talked to the pilot, I took a seat at the very back of the jet. No more than five minutes later, Dimitri joined me and then the jet set off to taxi down the runway. A woman came back to us, asking if we needed anything; I asked her to bring me some juice. Dimitri declined her offer.

"Do you _ever_ eat or drink? Every time you see _me,_ I'm always eating or drinking something. You make me feel fatter than I already am," I huffed, glaring at him.

He gave a quiet chuckle as the lady brought me some juice. The sound of his chuckle made the hairs on my arms stand up. The sound had been almost sexy. "You're far from fat, Rose. You're pregnant after all. Once your son is born, you'll regain your figure back in no time." His eyes shot in my direction though he remained facing forward, trying to read my expression, no less, to see if he'd said too much.

"Figure? How do _you_ know that I ever had a _figure?"_I nearly shouted in a ridiculous panic. Then I got quiet, "Have you…seen me…naked or something?"

The question seemed to catch him by surprise; he visibly stopped breathing and I could see a tinge of redness coloring his cheeks as he tried avoiding my gaze. "Well, I've seen a few pictures of you, here and there," he said, turning to look out the window, he cleared this throat. "But no, I haven't seen you naked. Why would I have? Does someone have pictures of you naked or something?"

"Of course not! I'm not a _slut_!" I snapped. "Then who's things have you been brown nosing through?" I asked, trying to think of anyone else who could have pictures of me besides Lissa.

He shook his head sighing. "No ones. The school keeps pictures of all there students, and it's my job to know. I saw pictures of you and Lissa attending one of the school's dances is all."

_Oh sweet merciful God, thank you! "_Oh, I remember those! I have to say, I did have a figure then; a sexy one at that. What do you think? Did you think I will regain my figure?" I pried.

The question seemed to have caught his attention, because he turned around to stare at me and _boy_ was he staring hard. His gaze started at my eyes, working its way down my body. I caught him staring a few seconds at my breasts and I didn't know wither to smirk or slap him. Dhampir girls have curvier bodies than Moroi do. Moroi are tall and super slim, like runway models. None of them have a nice "rack" as a lot of guys call them these days. I, however, have a lovely C sized pair of twins.

He drew in a great breath before speaking. "I don't see why you shouldn't get it back. When we start training, everything will fall back to place," he said.

"So, you're saying I have a nice body? O_r had_ one at least?" I hedged.

"Rose..." Clearly, I was pushing him into the forbidden zone.

"Answer my question, Comrade." I grinned slyly.

I could hear him suppressing a growl in his throat. Damn that was hot. "My name is not Comrade, its _Dimitri_." His accent leaked through roughly, the English nearly broken into his foreign Russian tongue.

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my question, _Dim-i-tri,_" I mocked.

"You never stop pushing people do you? You know, somethings are left unsaid." He said, irritation itched his voice.

"Well excuse me, Guardian Grouch."

He rolled his eyes, muttering _Roza, Roza _under his breath, before leaning his head back against his seat, his eyes closing. That word, _Roza_, I'd heard it before. Someone else had called me that before, but I couldn't remember who.

I curled up in my seat and laid my head against the head rest, my body facing his. He was off guard at the moment. He didn't have to worry about a Strigoi attack because not only were we in the air, the jet had been overlooked three times before we were in the sky and everything had been Strigoi-free.

I watched him as he rested his eyes, the deep breaths he took into his masculine chest. I followed the way his hair flowed down, the front always threatening to fall into his eyes; his freshly shaved scruff, the way his Adam's apple would rise and fall in his throat when he swallowed. I didn't know what caused me to want to stare at him so much. I mean sure, he was the sexiest man I had ever seen, but what I didn't know was how something so human (besides the Dhampir blood we had) could look so angelic and perfect.

I sat like this for the longest, having lost track of time. I mainly watched his lips; the way they moved or parted for breaths or the way they pursed as he thought or the way he'd lick them when they'd get dry. I felt a finger slide underneath my chin and I blinked a couple times to come out of my daze and I jumped to see Dimitri was no longer resting, he was staring at me. Our faces were only inches apart and he stared at me with concern in his eyes. "You know it's not nice to stare. Why are you staring at me?" He grumbled.

My cheeks caught fire and reddened immediately. I hated being caught in the act. "Um.. I-I was just watching you rest, you must not be able to do that much." I muttered quickly, my eyes dropping to my clasped hands.

He gave a warm laugh. "_Roza, Roza_. Where have you been all my life? I've never been the type of person to laugh so much or always be amused, but you bring it out of me."

I gave him a weary smile. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Defiantly good." I smiled when he said that. It made my day. Nothing would be able to ruin my day at this point.

The rest of the ride was quiet. We talked a little bit about Lissa and then the whole _why are you guys fighting_subject was brought up. After I'd explained to him about why I was mad at her, the only thing I could remember afterward was waking up to the nice smell of Dimitri's aftershave coming from off his blazer that he'd draped over me because I'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Finally after arriviing at the Royal Court, we were met by a liaison of Guardians to welcome us as well as check us and our cargo. A Guardian handed Dimitri a large envelope, which he opened and handed me a key. He walked with me to my room, showing me his room on the way since it was just a few doors down from I would be staying. "If you need _anything_, come find me. I'll be in my room," Dimitri said as he put my bag onto the bed and walked out.

The room was very big and luxurious. I stared at the king sized bed and hummed to myself as I picked up an envelope off an overstuffed pillow and lay down, opening it.

_Miss Hathaway,_

_I'm glad to see that you have arrived safely. I would like for you and Guardian Belikov to have dinner with me this evening at one o'clock__in__Royal__Court__Guardian attire,__if you will._

_Queen Ivashkov_

That _bitch_! She wants me to wear the same kind of outfit as Dimtiri - A blazer, white collared shirt, and black slacks-. How in the hell was I supposed to get my fat stomach into something like that? Crumbling up the paper, I threw it at the wall, yelling in frustration. Why couldn't this kid just pop out already?

It took me a few minutes to calm down, but after I did, I got up and took off down the hall to Dimitri's room. I knocked a few times and after no answer, I turned the door knob to see if it was open and to my surprise it was. I slipped inside, closing the door behind me. The room was dark; the only light came from the TV that was on, but there was no sound. I looked around and I barely noticed Dimitri lying in his bed. Only he wasn't awake. He was sound asleep.

I took a few quiet steps closer to the bed and took in the view before my eyes. We had a good eight hours until dinner with the Queen, so he was using the extra time to take in a few hours of sleep since he wasn't on guard. I hated invading his privacy; this seemed to be happening pretty regularly here lately, but it wasn't intentional.

Dimitri lay there, the only clothing I could tell he wore was a pair of boxers because the hem was showing while his legs were tangled underneath a sheet. His hair was out of the ponytail it'd been in earlier, a few strands covering his face. One of his muscled arms lay over his head, while the other held a western book by his side. A giggle slipped off my lips and I covered my mouth with a slap of my hand as his body stirred; rolling himself over onto his stomach, his face still towards me. I gave a quiet sigh of relief when I saw it hadn't woken him.

I stared at him for several minutes, just taking in his peaceful image before I remembered what I had even come here for. I knew the Queen had requested to see me in a certain attire for dinner, but there was no way I could wake him just for that. So I finally decided to just sit there and wait on him to wake up, because I knew if I went back to my room I'd fall asleep and I'd end up waking late for dinner.

I walked quietly over to the leather couch and sprawled out on it as best I could; given the space I took up. The TV that was right in front of it. It caught my attention off and on, but I couldn't tell you what was going on. A few painful and long contractions hit me no more than five minutes after I lay down. I did't even know how I managed to keep from crying they hurt so badly, but I'd managed it thankfully. I hadn't wanted to wake Dimitri.

The time seemed to tick by very slowly; maybe it was because Dimitri was asleep, who knows. I dozed off every now and then, no longer than ten minute intervals. Picking up the controller I flipped through a few channels to find one that had the time on it and when I got to one, it said I'd only been here for two hours. _Might__as well take a little nap, what could it hurt_

It took me a while to get comfortable, but when I finally did, I dozed off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_A light swooshing sound filled my ears and my blurred vision was starting to clear. I sat at the edge of a beach's shore and the sun was starting to set. The sky was semi dark, but there was a plethora of color in the sky. It looked absolutely beautiful. I was laying back on the sand with Gabriel in my lap. He couldn't have been more than two years old. His curly locks were a little wet from where he'd been playing in the puddles of water. He wore a pair of toddler swimming trunks and I couldn't help but laugh as he stood up from my lap and began waving at the sun, telling it goodbye._

_A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to__a__chest, His chest,__and I smiled, relaxing against__the warmth. I knew who it was. Well, I did and I didn't. He was the only person I ever dreamed of, yet I__could never__see his face. It was always a blur, shadowed in mystery. I felt his fingers creep up my bare back, toying with the strings of my bikini top. His lips kissed from my shoulder to my neck and up to my ear, whispering how much he loved me and how he wished this could last forever._

_Just before I could tell him I wanted the same thing back, I felt something trying to pull me away from him._"Rose, Rose, wake up," _the voice said._

_"No, not yet. Please don't leave me again." I mumbled, but everything began to fade, my eyes started closing and then everything was black._

"Rose, wake up." That familiar voice once again. My eyes blinked open and once the blurriness was gone, I realized it was Dimitri.

"Aw, I was having a good dream too," I groaned, rubbing my eyes and stretching a bit.

"Sorry. What are you doing here? Or better yet, how long have you been here?" He asked me, standing up; he'd been on his knees beside the sofa.

Pushing the sleepiness away, I sat up and looked up at him. He'd put on a pair of navy pajama pants; resting loosely against his hips. "Um, I don't know. About five-ish, I guess. What time is it?"'

He looked over at an end table beside the bed at an alarm clock. "It's eleven-thirty. You've been here since five? Why didn't you wake me up?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't wake you; you looked so peaceful. Plus, it wasn't _that_ important anyways. I just wanted to see if you could take me to get a Guardian outfit, because the Queen is making me wear one to dinner tonight. We both have to be there at one."

He nodded. "Yeah, I got a letter as well, but wait, a Guardian outfit? How does she expect you to dress that way?"

I scoffed. "Well shit, Dimitri! I know I'm fat, but I'm not a cow." A flush of anger and embarrassment flooded through me and I stood up quickly, a pain shooting throughout my abdomen and I grappled forward for a support, anything to keep me upright. "Oww!" I shouted then gritted my teeth together, trying to keep a hold of whatever reality there was through the pain waves.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked in a rush, but I barely heard what he said.

Just as the pain began to fade away, I looked down at my legs and I could see something streaming down my leggings, darkening my clothes as it spread and soaked through. "No, no I'm not fucking okay! Dimitri, I either just pissed myself or my water just broke!"

I looked up at him and he looked down at the floor, doing a double take. There was growing wet spot beside my ballet flat. "God damn," he muttered.

I looked up at him, I would have laughed had the circumstances been different; that was the first time I'd ever heard him swear, in English at least. "God damn is _right_. I think… I think I might be having the baby tonight."

And to my greatest fear, I was right. Dimitri rushed me to the infirmary of the Royal Court. After being checked by one of the nurses I was already four centimeters dilated, with only six more to go, and I was progressing quickly. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now. I wasn't ready. I thought I was ready for Gabriel, but I wasn't.

They accommodated me in a spare room of the maternity wing, giving me a yellow gown to change into before they began to connect to all of the necessary machinery. A nurse whose name I thought was Geneva waited for me as I returned from the bathroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable dear, because you won't be getting up anytime soon." I suppressed a groan as I sat down onto the bed, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible. Geneva turned on all the machinery and wrapped a belt around my stomach that helped moniter the baby's heartbeat and another just below it to moniter the intensity of the contractions.

"Right here," she pointed to a blue button that was on the railing of the bed, "is the call button just in case you need anything. As I told you before there are no pain medications here my dear, so there isn't anything I can help you with when it comes to that. But perhaps the charming father outside the door can help with as much mental support that you need."

I shook my head, my cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "He's not the father, m'am. He is the Guardian of Princess Dragomir."

"Of the Princess? Well you be grateful that the young man has given up his duties to take care of you, when the Princess needs much more attention. She is.."

"The last of the Dragomir, I know. I'm her best friend, I know all abou it."

The nurse finally gathered her things and left, and no sooner did the door close it reopened except this time; it was Dimitri coming in. "You seem to have gotten settled in. How are you feeling? He asked curiously, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Oh you know, in pain, scared out of my fucking mind. In a few hours I'm going to be having a human coming out of my vagina, how should I feel?"

"Oh _Roza. W_hy do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Don't' start with that. I've seen you go off in that Russian language of yours, and don't tell me that you don't sw-AHH!" I cried.

My eyes closed as another wave of pain swept through me, my hands gripping the blanket into my fists. A stray tear seeped from the creases of my eyes, and Dimitri's hand brushed against my cheek to wipe it away. "Breath Rose. Breath."

I tried to breathe. I tried every breathing method that came to mind, but nothing help. No matter how much I groaned or cried or thrashed in the bed the pain only got stronger. Dimitri done what he could to help, but I was so physically exhausted and in so much pain I screamed for him to leave. As soon as he was out the door I broke into tears. Dimitri was supposed to be in charge of guarding Lissa, but yet he was here with me, doing everything he could to help me get through the pain.

A few hours passed and I still hadn't progressed as much as expected. The nurse asked me to try to walk around to see if it would help me progress any more than I already was. I slowly opened the door, peaking around the corner to see Dimitiri. He sat in an arm chair across the hall, his face resting in his hands.

"Dimitri, please forgive me, I'm sorry." I spoke quietly, but Dimitri quickly stood up and walked over to me.

"What are you doing out of bed, Rose? You're supposed to be resting."

"The nurse wants me to try and walk some to see if it'll help me progress any. Do you think, you could lend me an arm?" I asked timidly.

He chuckled softly as I linked my arm into his, and tried the best I could to walk without doubling over in pain. We passed by the nurse's station to advise them that we wouldn't be far away, and he insisted on taking me there in a wheelchair. "You can walk once were there, you don't need to over tire yourself."

I nodded, sitting myself into the wheelchair. I was filled with pain and fear. Reality was starting to hit me, and I didn't know truefully how ready I was for Gabriel's arrival.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _And the time has finally come, Baby Gabriel is soon to arrive. So how does every one like it so far? I know Dimitiri is a little OC, but I plan to through in his real personality in after the next chapter. I do wish to hear everyones opinons. I'm very grateful for the everything I've recieced from you all the past couple of weeks. I will be posting a new chapter within the next two or three days, so keep posted. Remember, _**Follows ,Favorites or Flames **_are my motivation, so send them my way!

_GreenEyedShadow_


	5. GDH

**Disclaimer:** _I owe everything to Richelle Mead._

**Summary: **_Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story __time period starts around beginning for Frostbite__, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then._

**Chapter Five: **G.D.H

The walking had indeed helped. I'd progressed another two and a half centimeters, with only three more to go. This was it. What I'd been waiting for the past eight months would finally be in my arms. I was terrified beyond belief. What if I wasn't fit to be a mother? What if he deserved better?

"Please don't leave me by myself," I pleaded Dimitiri through silent tears. I wasn't the type of person to cry, and I tried my best not to, but the pressure was becoming more painful by the second. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm not going anywhere." And he didn't.

Two dreadfully long hours passed, but it was finally time to push. My hand gripped the bed rail as hard as I could, and just as Dimitri tried to wipe my brow with a wet cloth I gripped his hand hard. "Oh my God it hurts, Dimi-tri ow!" I cried.

"Come on Roza, a few more..." He said encouragingly. He tried to act calm, but I knew he was far from it. He was sweating bullets, and he was breathing fast. He was just as nervous as I was.

I pushed, as hard as I could. My grunting turned into a scream, tears streaked my cheeks. I opened my eyes just as I began to take in a deep breath, but it caught in my throat once I felt a release of pressure, and the cry of a child broke the silence.

After fourteen long, painful, excruciating hours, Gabriel finally made his way into the world. He weighed six pounds, eleven ounces, and measured twenty-two inches long. There wasn't a word that I could use that would be able to express what I felt inside. This would be the most memorable experience of my life; the birth of my son.

His cry broke the silence of the room, and I stared astonished at the little being that I'd neutered inside of me. The nurse handed me a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. My hand was shaking, I was weak. I put the cord between the blades, and Dimitri's hand joined mine, applying enough pressure to cut his lifeline.

The nurses took Gabriel to clean him up. It felt like it was taking an eternity for him to return. Dimitri left while I got cleaned up as well. I took the nurse's advice and with help, I managed to make it to the shower stall. I sat down on the bathing stool, letting the hot water cascade over me, and then burst into tears. How was I going to do this all on my own? I was now completely terrified of what was in hold for Gabriel.

Dimitri had been a miracle to me since he'd arrived at St. Vlads. He'd gone out of his way numerous times to help me in any time of need. I didn't know how I would ever be able to repay him, to show him my appreciation.

It made me feel so bad that instead of being back at St. Vlads, doing his Guardian duties, Dimitri was here with me. Not only was he here helping me, but it was as if he was taking the place that would have been Jesse's, if the situation hadn't been fucked up as it was.

Half an hour later, the nurse helped me dress into a gown and a loose pair of pants. I pulled my hair into a braid and sat back onto the bed, curling under the covers. A knock at the door caught my attention.

"Miss Hathaway," said the voice of a nurse as she pulled back the curtain slightly that blocked the door. "Are you ready for the baby?"

I nodded nervously, and she opened the curtain a little more and in walked Dimitri, holding a bundle wrapped in a light green blanket, securely in his arms. "Congratulations Roza." His voice was almost a whisper.

I opened my arms, and Dimitri placed Gabriel into them. I cradled him to my chest, as if I'd done this a million times, and I'd never held a baby in my life.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. His hair was a golden brown, a mixture of my dark brown and Jesse's blond. He was smaller than I thought he would be, but he was a couple of weeks early. My fingers caressed his face lightly, and he struggled, but managed to open his eyes. They were a dark brown, just like mine.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, baby Gabriel," I whispered quietly to him. He wiggled slightly in my arms, as if trying to get comfortable. He rested his face against my chest, a small crooked grin appearing on his angelic face. Tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Lissa will be so glad to meet you when we get back to the Academy. Maybe Mom will even come to see us. Would you like to meet your Nana?"

We stayed like this for the longest. I talked to him as if he was able to understand everything I said, even though I know he couldn't. It was nice to be alone, to be able to have him finally in my arms. The nurse came in a little while later, interrupting our bonding session. She told me it was time for Gabriel to receive his shots and for a few tests to be done. I hesitated, but finally gave him to her and decided to take the free time to try and rest while I could.

No sooner did the door close, it opened up once again. "This is the seventh damn time you've been in my room since-" I exaggerated angrily. But I sobered quickly once the curtain was opened, and Dimitri was accompanied by no other than Queen Tatiana Ivashkov.

"I didn't think you had such poor manners, Miss Hathaway. That's such a poor way to treat the staff of the Royal Court. If you're going to be the guardian of Princess Vasilisa, it looks like we are going to have to put you in Etiquette Training." She stood tall, her hands rested high on her hips. Her gray hair was pulled into a braided bun. She wore a long white velvet dress, with a scarlet red scarf around her neck.

I scoffed. "Etiquette trading is the least of my worries. I can formally talk my way out of anything, but getting interrupted so many times by your staff while I'm trying to bond with my child has annoyed the hell out of me."

She nodded her head slightly. "And that's why I am here, to speak with you about your child. You will be leaving court tomorrow morning. I was informed that you would be on maternity leave for six weeks, but there is going to be a slight change. Dhamphir's don't need such a long recovery. Three weeks will be long enough."

I shook my head. My child was just born and they were already trying to change everything that had been arranged. "Why the change now? Everything has been planned for months now."

"I can make changes as I wish, Rosemarie. There have been Striogi threats the past couple of weeks against the court, but thankfully we've yet to sight any within a fifty mile radius."

It seemed things were starting to get worse at the most inconvenient times. I was going to have to suck it up, and do whatever I had to do, not only to protect Lissa and the others, but Gabriel as well. "I will be ready to train within less than three weeks, your Majesty."

She nodded in agreement. "Very well. If the threats die down as we hope, there is a Royal Ball scheduled on New Year's Eve in seven weeks, one which the Princess will have to attend. I would hope to see you marked and guarding her along with Mr. Belikov. It would be a shame after all the time I've given you to put it to waste."

She looked down at her diamond clustered watch, shaking her head. "I have a meeting with my feeder so I must leave you. Don't hesitate to communicate with me if you must. I know this is a lot to take in, but I know that you are a determined woman, and I admire that."

With a bow of her head, she left the room. I heaved a sigh, rubbing my face with my hands. "This is a gift from the Queen," Dimitri said aloud. I didn't even realize he was still there. I sat up as he put a coral blue bag onto my bed. "I have a few things that need to be done while we're here. If you need anything, just contact one of the nurses."

With a curt nod, he left me alone. Just for me to absorb everything that the Queen had informed me with, I knew it. It was a lot to take in, but I pushed it aside. There was no reason for me to dwell on it now; I'd have to take it as it came. I eyed the bag that sat on my bed, and took out the tissue paper, along with its contents.

Inside was a small white jewelry box. I took it out and slowly took the top off. I gasped as I picked up two bracelets, both were exactly the same, but one for the size of an infant, the other of an adult. They were both made of turquoise jewels, and white gold letters. The jewels were shaped as guardian marks. On both, white gold letters had been placed between every guardian mark; the small one spelling Gabriel, the other one Rosemarie. They were beautiful and highly expensive. I thought she'd hated me? But this wasn't the type of gift you gave to someone you despised.

I snapped the bracelet onto my wrist and it fit perfectly. I was in shock. To have received a gift like this from someone so important. I put Gabriel's in the box. I would put it on him when they brought him back to me.

Instead of trying rest, I began to gather our things so that tomorrow morning I wouldn't be in a rush. I wasn't in as much pain as I thought I would be, but I guess that's where the Dhampir blood came in. After I was finally finished, I tended the bed and laid down, closing my eyes. My mind began to drift as I thought about what the Queen had told me, and as I relaxed, my began to drift from my own, into Lissa's.

She and Christian were outside the school's chapel, sitting on a blanket, both sipping from a mug of coffee. The grounds were dusted lightly with snow, but around them, the snow had been melted by a small fire that had been made. That's where Christian's expertise comes in, seeing that he was a fire user.

"I was taken to see Kirova last night after the Strigoi was found. She informed me that if there was another attack on the school, that they would be sending me to stay at court, and they would find someone to tutor me until time for exams. I don't want to be taken away from you, Christian." She sighed, snuggling into his chest.

He shook his head, kissing her forehead lightly. "If they take you it's only because they are taking precaution. It's by law that they have to do whatever it takes to protect you because you are the last of the Dragomir. You don't have to worry about being alone; I will always be by your side as long as you want me here."

Lissa looked into his crystal blue eyes, and then kissed him softly on the lips. She knew he was telling the truth. "I don't want you to ever leave me, Christian. You've helped me through so many things these past few months, and the biggest one being the Spirit."

He smiled, caressing her hair. "Then I'm here to stay, your majesty." He mocked a bow causing Lissa to smack him playfully.

"There is one thing I want you to do though." Her seriousness got his attention. "I want you to try your best to get along with Rose; it'd make things so much easier. We've partly made up, and I don't want to lose her again. She's my best friend. She's like the only family I have."

He rolled his eyes. "With all due respect, I actually don't have a problem with her. I have a problem with the way she's been treating you, or have you forgotten?"

Lissa shook her head. "I'm aware of that. Rose has been through a lot, and she needed me to be there for her more than I have been. It's not a reason for her to have treated me like this, yes, but it's one of the reasons she did. I know there are other things she wants to tell me, I can see it in her eyes, but time will tell."

Christian nodded in agreement. "I admire her strength going through everything she has, but there is no going back now. She'll be having her baby soon; that will be one big change there."

Lissa smiled. She held out her hand, a snowflake falling on to her palm. "I know she'll be a good mother. She's Rose, she can do anything."

Morning finally rolled around, and not much longer after sunset Dimitri advised me that we would be leaving soon. I reassured him that Gabriel and I were ready to go. The past couple of days had been pretty hectic. Going to court to meet with the Queen, and returning to the Academy with a child wasn't something I'd expected to happen.

The plane ride back to the academy was for the most part quiet, apart from Gabriel's whimpering in his sleep. Poor thing was having nightmares, or maybe it was the plane ride, I wasn't for sure. A few hours later we finally landed on Academy territory. I was sad to admit that I was glad to be back. This place was as much of a home as I knew.

Two of the school guardians helped me carry Gabriel along with our belongings back to the cabin. It was chilly out, and a couple of inches of snow had accumulated on the ground since yesterday's view through Lissa. Even though it was well after midnight, it wasn't very dark out. I wondered if was due to the moon's light against the snow.

After getting my things settled into the cabin, I started a fire to warm the place up. It was freezing! I changed into a pair of my favorite pajamas and released a sleeping Gabriel from his car seat. Putting it aside, I lounged on the couch, laying him on my chest. I giggled softly as he started sucking on his fingers, and once he noticed he was not getting anything from them he started to cry. It was the first real cry I'd heard from him since he was born, and it brought tears to my eyes.

It didn't take long for the heat of the fire to become overwhelming, so after Gabriel finished his bottle, I changed him and put him into a bassinet that my mom had bought for him, and crawled into bed.

I laid on my side, resting my arm in the bassinet, caressing Gabriel's golden hair as he tried to sleep. I had less than three weeks to bond with this little angel, before having to be ready for my testing. It didn't seem like I even had a choice in anything that I did or wanted to do anymore. Everything was being decided for me.

I knew Dimitri would be there for me, wouldn't he? I was starting to get paranoid, maybe he was tired of helping me as much as he already had. I'd only spoken to him once today, and that was when we boarded the plane. He didn't even say anything once we'd arrived at the Academy.

I was overreacting. He didn't have to be by my side every second of the day. He was Lissa's guardian, and a guardian of the Academy, not mine. The sounds of Gabriel's soft snoring broke me from my mental whining, and before I knew it, I'd dozed off.

A fog of smoke surrounded her. It was so thick that a knife could cut through it. She covered her nose, her eyes were watering. She was terrified. _What was going on?_

"They caused a fire near Kirova's wing. I barely got out of there before it was completely engulfed in flames. We've got to find a way to get all of them out of here," Lissa overheard one of the Guardians telling another. "We don't have much time left before it reaches us."

"There's no way we can take them out into that bloodbath! All of us would be slaughtered! It's best if they stay here. We will protect them if they get past that," motioned Schmitz towards a door that was completely blocked by everything they could gather within the room.

Students screamed and cried in all directions of the room A few dozen students were into the feeding room. There was blood and bodies everywhere. She couldn't believe that the Strigoi had finally broken through the wards of the school. The second most protected place of the Moroi that she knew.

"What's going to happen if they get through to us?" She asked Christian through sobs.

Christian hugged her close to him, shaking his head. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Lissa. I will keep them away from you. There are a lot of us here with many different types of magic, there's nothing that they're going to do to us."

The stockpile that blocked the door started moving. A chair that was stacked on the very top of the pile fell, two of its legs breaking in half. They were going to get through, and there wasn't going to be anything they could do to protect themselves from all of them. There had been at least a hundred running the school grounds, attacking everyone that came at them. From what the Guardians thought, there would be no survivors. A few dozen students and ten guardians against over a hundred Strigoi, there was no way they were going to come out alive, Lissa thought.

"The stock pile isn't going to hold. Morois, we need you to gather all the magic you can to keep them away from you. Dhampirs, you know what you were born to do. Get anything you can, to stop these mother fuckers." Schmitz exclaimed. And no sooner did he finish talking, the doors flew open, furniture flying in all directions. And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I am very sorry this chapter took so long. My computer had to be sent in to be serviced and I just received it back __yesterday. I put the chapter up yesterday, but found a lot of flaws and decided to take it down. I k now there are still some flaws, and that the chapter is a little short.. but it was starting to drag and I didn't know what else to do, since I ended up losing the chapter I had saved before my computer messed up.__ I promise to make the next chapters much longer and with more excitement. I hope you guys are enjoying so far, and please stick around for more to come. Remember, __**Flames, Favorites, **__**Reviews**__ are my motivations._

_GreenEyedShadow_


	6. Unexpected

_**Disclaimer:**__ I owe everything to Richelle Mead._

**Summary: **_Dimitri arrives 8 months into Rose's pregnancy. Afterwords, a buria begins and Dimitri has a life threatening decision to make. Will rose be able to help him, or will it be too late? Romance&Lemons. Story __time period starts around beginning for Frostbite__, except that Dimitri doesn't make an appearance until then._

**Chapter Six: **Unexpected

Making bottles, changing poopy diapers, and endless nights of humming lullabies was how my first three weeks of motherhood began. I would love to say that it had been absolutely marvelous experience, but in all honesty, I was exhausted beyond my wits-end. I never thought that a child could actually occupy all twenty-four hours of each day. Boy was I surprised.

Perhaps I was exaggerating just a bit, but really, between taking care of Gabriel and admiring him while he slept, it was defiantly a twenty-four hour job. But every second wasted on him is worth everything to me. Even if I had to give up becoming Lissa's guardian, in the end, Gabriel Dimitri Hathaway was and would be, the most important person in my life. He would always come first.

Before leaving the hospital the day after Gabriel's birth, I had to complete a certificate so that he was a registered Dhampir into our society. I'd yet decided on a middle name, but before I even thought of rethinking it twice, I blessed my child with carrying the name of the person I most respected: Dimitri Belikov. Maybe it was a corny way of showing my true appreciation for everything that Dimitri had helped me with before his arrival, but Gabriel Dimitri Hathaway did have a ring to it.

It'd been exactly two days after arriving back at the Academy since I'd seen Dimitri, and I only knew that he was still here because of Lissa. She said that she'd only seen him three times the past two weeks, and he hadn't even spoken to her. I was starting to wonder if he was still going to be my trainer anymore, considering the fact that I was four days past my three week maternity leave. Could there be some reason as to why he was avoiding me?

I was supposed to start my first day of classes today, but one of the field guardians came just as I was about to leave to advise me that classes were going to be canceled due to a blizzard that found its way into Montana, so I was hoping to at least see Lissa today. There was no way of me being able to actually get out into the frozen mess, and take any chances of Gabriel getting sick, so I'd taken my time in attempting on working out and trying my best to catch up on training materials Dimitri had given me before Gabriel was born.

I put the thought aside. There was no reason for him to have stopped communicating with me. I mean sure, I know instructors aren't supposed to "hang" out with there students, but he could have at least checked in once in a while, to help motivate me. But he hadn't. Could he really think that I wouldn't want to become Lissa's guardian now that I realized what it was to be a mother?

Gabriel's cry got my attention as I started my second step of push ups. I pulled my hair up into a bun with a hair tie that I always kept on my wrist, and took him out of his swing. "Are you getting hungry, little man?" I cooed gently.

His eyes lit up when he noticed me, and I couldn't help but tear up at how perfect he was. His dark brown eyes were starting to change into a light amber brown, almost the same color of his hair that had now developed a few curls. At least he got most of his looks from his mommy.

After preparing a bottle, I snuggled onto the couch, cradling him against me as he ate. The heat from the fire warmed us enough, so I'd ditched his blanket. He wore a hunter green fuzzy sleeper with a matching bonnet. Just as I'd managed to settle a book to read on my knees, a banging from the doorstartled both of us, and he began to cry again. Great.

"Come in!" I yelled, frustrated. I started to get worried when I heard the banging at the door, but finally a minute or so later the door flew open, and in stumbled Lissa and Christian, with over a foot of snow falling straight into the cabin. So much for living on leveled grounds.

"We'll clean it up, Rose," Lissa said quickly. Christian was the one who cleared the slushy mess. Since he'd specialized in fire, he was able to melt and make the water evaporate, leaving the wooden floor good as new.

I shook my head as I stood up from the couch. Lissa cowered her head slightly, opening her arms. "I thought he would be awake, that's the reason we came."

I handed him to her. "Well, he's awake now. He's had a rough past couple of nights.

"Poor Gabe. I think this means it's time for you to come stay the night with Aunt Lissa." She cradled and cooed to him, she had his full attention. I caught Christian staring at her, admiring his view. I was glad to see that they both were happy. Envious, but glad.

"I might take your offer on that. I know this is a little short notice, but is there anyway you could watch him for just a little bit. I need to go talk to Kirova, and I don't want to get him out into the mess out there." I motioned at the door.

She nodded, a large smile on her face. "Of course! I would love to watch this handsome little angel."

I looked over to Christian and he nodded with a small grin. Great. I'd have enough time. I went to my room and pulled on an aqua fleece hoodie and pair of snow boots to go over my skinny sweats.

I rushed back out to the living room with a couple of diapers and a clean bottle. "Now listen. I'm sure he won't need to eat until-"

"I got this, Rose." Lissa interrupted me. "Do what you have to do. He'll be perfectly fine."

"Thanks." I gave her a brief smile before giving Gabriel a soft kiss on his cheek. I thanked her and Christian once again, and rushed outside before anymore snow could fall inside.

Damn, it was cold. I looked around me and the forest resembled a winter wonderland. The snow was literally almost to my knees. I sighed, taking high steps all throughout the snow. This would be a kick ass glute workout if I was even in the mood.

It didn't take me long to get to the opening of the woods and to the school's courtyard. To my surprise, the snow outside the school wasn't nothing compared to what it was like into the woods. It barely reached mid calf, but I know everyone was glad to have an extra day of leisure.

After greeting one of the guardians, I stepped inside the Academy, and a heat wave of warmth flushed over me. It felt so good to be out of the snow, but now my boots were soggy, putting more weight into each stride. I'd lied to Lissa. I wasn't going to see Kirova, but Dimitri. There was something going on, I knew it. For him not to visit these past couple of weeks, even to just let me know what things I needed be prepared for, was something highly unusual to me.

I walked through the corridors as fast and quiet as I could. To my advantage, I hadn't came into contact with anyone as of yet, which made me think most of the students were most likely sleeping in. If I were them, I defiantly would be. I didn't even know what the word _sleep_ meant anymore.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I got to the Guardian dorms. They were more like apartments than dorms, and some of the Guardians even shared them, but I did know Dimitri had his to himself, which I was thankful for. A silver plated plaque had been placed on the door, and it read _Guardian D. Belikov_. It couldn't have been placed there that long ago, because the first time I'd came to his room, it hadn't been there.

I briefly knocked on the door, trying not to make too much noise. I didn't want to catch the attention of any of the other guardians. I waited a couple of minutes and knocked again. Once more, and nothing. Sighing, I turned to walk away before the door opened behind me.

"Rose." The voice was barely audible. I turned quickly and Dimitri stood at the door, it was barely cracked. "What are you doing here?"

"Dimitri, what is wrong with you?" I said in complete disbelief. I walked back closer to the door, trying to push it open but he wouldn't move. "Let me come in."

He shook his head, a few strands of hair falling from the tie behind his neck. "You know you're not allowed to be in my room."

"Bullshit. Now move." I said bitterly. He barley had the chance to push back before I slipped through the small space of the opened door. It shut quickly behind me.

I took in a brief glance of his room, and the only light came from two green candles, one on each of his nightstands. It smelled of cucumbers and melon. I turned back to Dimitri, and even with the dim light, I could tell something was wrong with him.

He looked horrible. He wore just a pair of black silk bottoms that hung loose against his waist. His eyes were heavy, as if he lacked sleep, and a good amount of stubble had started to grow on his face. He'd also lost weight.

"Dimitri, what's the matter with you? You look horrible." I placed my hand gently against his arm, and he pulled away quickly. He was burning up with a fever.

"It's just a cold. You have to go, Rose. You'll get sick, and you can get your baby sick." He opened the door and I slammed it back shut. He swore in Russian. I found it so sexy, and yet I didn't have the slightest idea as to what he was saying.

"I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, you need to go back to your bed. I'm afraid you'll collapse just standing here." I walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. He still stood at the door,, and after giving him a stern look, he scoffed throwing his hands into the air, shaking his head.

He sat down onto the spot on the bed where the blanket had been turned back. "You need to leave," he said tiredly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong with you. I haven't seen you in over three weeks. Have you been sick this long?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I got sick about four days after we got back. A few of the other guardians and I were cleaning the out the gym, and all of a sudden I felt short of breath and blacked out. I woke up two days later here in my room. A nurse was in here. She said they couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I'm better now than I was. Hopefully, we can start your training tomorrow."

"Pssh, yeah right. Were not doing anything until you get better. And what do you mean they don't know what's wrong with you? It's been almost three weeks! There has to be something wrong."

He shrugged tiredly. He leaned against the headboard of his bed, his hands resting behind his head. "Really. I should be okay by tomorrow. Must be some kind of very bad virus or something. I'm much better than I was before."

Sighing, I stood up, walking over to him. "You're running a fever, Comrade. Have you even eaten anything? I'm going to go get you something right now." I touched the back of my hand to his neck, then his cheek. His hand covered mine for the briefest moment, and time stopped for the briefest second. Was I crazy? I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever, and just being in his presence brought a calm over me. As if the past couple weeks of stress and lack of sleep hadn't existed.

He sighed. "Rose, really. I'm fine."

I shook my head. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Be ready to eat."

I heard him protesting as I walked out, but I ignored it. Before going to the cafeteria, I stopped by the nurse's office and got some medicine for Dimitri's fever. When I got to the cafeteria, I earned lots of stares. A few novices tried to start conversations, but I to reassured them that I'd see them back in classes tomorrow.

I carried a tray full of food back to Dimitri's room. When I opened the door, the lights had been turned on and his bed had been made. I heard water running in the bathroom, I assumed he was getting cleaned up. There was a fireplace on the right side of the room, where a fire had been ignited. I sat down the tray onto a small coffee table and took a seat onto plaid love seat in front of it.

A few minutes later, Dimitri emerged from the bathroom. I thought he was just brushing his teeth, but he'd taken a shower. He now wore a black thermal and a pair of gray sweats. His hair was slightly damp, hanging untidy past his chin. To my dismay, he'd shaved the stubble off his face, but all the same, he was still sexy as hell. My mouth watered, taking in the sight of him.

"You really did bring breakfast." I sobered quickly as he sat down beside me. I touched my mouth to make sure I hadn't slobbered. How pathetic.

"I told you I was going to. What? Do you think I'd abandon you in your time of need, Comrade?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "It's Dimitri, not Comrade. And I'd trust you with my life, Roza."

His confession caught me by surprise. I'd been dividing the food between us and a bowl of oatmeal slipped from my hand, splattering all over the maroon carpet. "Dammit! Dimitri, I'm sorry." I spotted a bottle of spray cleaner and a hand towel, so I rushed over to it.

I grabbed the bottle and turned around to rush to the mess, and ran face first into Dimitri's chest. "Ow, Dimitri!" I called out, rubbing my nose.

"Rose!" He grunted from the impact. He tried taking the towel from me, but I protested.

"Really, I got it. I made the-" My words choked in my throat when his finger hooked under my chin, lifting my face to look at him.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared into his eyes. I'd never been so close to him before. And after the past two months I'd known him, Id never realized how full of pain his eyes were. What could be causing this to him?

"It was an accident. Why are you being so jumpy?" I could smell his warm breath, fresh of mint he was so close.

"I-I know," I stammered. "It's just-" I couldn't speak. I felt so much tension building up inside. So many emotions clashed together. I didn't know what I was thinking. I knew I would regret it later, but at this very second, I didn't care. I broke the small space between us... and turned the other way.

God only knew all I wanted was to be wrapped in those muscular arms, to run my hands over his chiseled chest. I'd always felt a slight attraction towards Dimitri, but it was nothing compared to what was burning inside of me now. Could my lack of affection really be causing me to lose my self control?

I cleaned the mess before he could say anymore, then sat back down, realizing that my appetite had been replaced with butterflies. Dimitri seemed to be lost in thought, slowly picking at his food, but he'd at least managed to finish his. After he was done, he gathered all of the plates and put them onto the tray.

"Are you sure that your feel better to do training, Dimitri? You should continue resting until you're fully recovered." I felt bad for him. I really wanted for him to recover from this mysterious illness, but also in the back of my mind I knew I really needed to get in any training possible. I didn't have much time left before I was expected to graduate.

He nodded. "I feel much better today than I have the past couple weeks. You've only a few weeks left until the Queen wants you and I guarding the Princess at court."

"I know, that's why I came to see what was going on. I thought I'd possibly did something wrong, or that you didn't want train you anymore." I said with a shrug.

He heaved a sigh. "Its hard enough as it is trying to stay away, Roza."

His response confused me. Could he really feel the same attraction as I felt towards him? Highly doubtful, but I didn't get the chance to contemplate, because while I was in a daze, he'd managed to change into a pair of jeans and put on his duster without me realizing he'd left the room.

"I'm going to take the dishes back to the cafeteria. I will meet you at the gym at 3 tonight instead of tomorrow. I know it'll be a little late, but tomorrow classes will still be canceled, so you'll have time to rest. Are you going to be available at that time? Because of the baby and all.."

A jolt of energy replaced those damn butterflies that had taken away my hunger pain. "Tonight? Dimitri, you were running a high ass fever just an hour ago, and you're wanting to start training tonight? Are you insane?"

"I said I'm fine." He growled. "I don't want to hear anymore. I want to see you warmed up and ready when you get there."

If he wanted to act like the bad ass I saw him as, fine. I wasn't going to try and help him anymore. "I'll be there, Comrade," I said with a true smile. "You better watch out, I told you I'd kick your ass when I was up and able."

Dimitri chuckled softly. The sound of it warmed parts that hadn't felt that type of warmth in a long time. "We will see, Roza. You better show me everything you've got." With a wink, he continued down the staircase without turning back.

I sat down at the top of the stairs, resting my face in my hands. How was I going to control myself around him? It had been three weeks since I'd last seen him, and now having just been two hours in his presence, a warmth of happiness sparked inside me that only flamed when he was around.

I spent the rest of my day studying and taking care of Gabriel. To my surprise, he stayed awake, observing his surroundings most of the day. He looked so adorable staring around that he became a distraction for me. Every time I would talk to him, he would look at me and would grin so big that his cheeks dimpled.

I finally got to the point where I couldn't concentrate on studying anymore, so I put away my materials and started a warm bath for Gabriel. He was starting to get used to them. Compared to his the first week we were home, he only whimpered at times compared to screaming bloody murder. I'd even opted out of bathing him a couple days because I was terrified that the water was hurting him.

The school nurse made a "cabin visit" as I called it on one of those screaming bloody murder days.

"Oh goodness, what lungs this child has," the nurse chuckled from the bathroom door.

"I feel for the kid. He's going to have a loud mouth just like me. I don't know why he hates it so much. I try my best to bathe him quickly too." I shook my head in frustration as I washed him. I had him in a new born bathing tub, small amounts of water over him as needed.

The nurse walked over to the bathtub and put her head under the current of water coming from the faucet. She shook her head disapprovingly, my stomach sank. "The water needs to be warmer, Rosemarie." She adjusted the water and as I touched, I pulled my hand away quickly. "But that's too hot for him! It'll burn him!

She shook her head. "Dhampirs need to be bather with warmer water the first few months after their born. He has Moroi blood in him obviously, which battles along with the human blood cells. The first couple of months the water needs to be this warm. It will help level his body temperature that he will keep the rest of his life.

I felt so bad. For the past few days I'd been giving him a bath in colder water than he needed. It was no wonder he cried so bad. "I was never told anything about that. Thank you, very much." That was defiantly going to save me for the many bath times to go.

The nanny Kirova hired for Gabriel arrived thirty minutes before my training session, so I decided to get to the gym early to warm up. It'd been more than nine months since I'd been able to exerciser and warm up the way I used to be. I'd defiantly be sore in the morning.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Sutton. Thank you for helping at such short notice." The plump Dhampir woman gave me a sincere smile as she shook my head. She was what most people called Blood Whores, a Dhampir woman who chose to raise her children instead of becoming a guardian. Her graying black hair was pinned into place on top of her head. Her pale gray eyes sparkled with joy as I gave her Gabriel.

She sat down into a rocker close to the fireplace and began humming a lullaby as she cradled him in her arms.

"He's already been bathed and fed. It shouldn't take him long to fall asleep."

"No worries, Miss Hathaway, that's what I'm here for. He's a good baby, everything will be fine. Take whatever time you need."

I thanked her again and headed towards the door. I threw my gym bag over my shoulder and headed out. The air was colder than it had been earlier. I was thankful to see that a thin path had been made throughout the forest that I was sure lead to the Academy grounds. It must have been Christian, I'd have to thank him the next time I saw him.

The moonlight against the snow produced a brighter light throughout the forest, making it easy to navigate quickly through the cluster of trees. It didn't take me long to get to the gym, and once I stepped inside, I was relieved that someone had thought to leave the heat on.

I turned on all the necessary lights and went to the locker room to change clothes. I put on a red sports bra and tied black track jacket around my waist. over it. After changing out of my snow boots, I slipped on my favorite pair of sneakers and headed back out to the gym to warm up.

I took a few minutes to stretch and run a few laps around the gym. I was tired before I finished my last lap, but I ignored the muscles that hadn't been used in so long.

When I was finished, I took a few swigs of water from my water and stretched some more as I continued to rehydrate myself. Since I'd arrived I'd been eying a new punching bag that had been recently put in the gym. I warmed up by throwing a few soft punches and kicks to the bag. An as my thoughts began to drift, the darkness that once used to evade my mind returned. The hitting became harder. I didn't see the bag anymore. What I saw now was the person I despised, I hated most in all this world, Jesse.

It was as if the bag turned into him. He was my opponent. That snarky smile I once found sexy disgusted me. It was the same smile he used the night as he tortured me. The night that changed everything for me. Tears of anger burned in my eyes, but I ignored them. I knew my my was trying to mess with me, I just couldn't grasp the control to push the images away. I had to beat him. I had to make him suffer for everything he had done to me.

I threw a punch at his face, but he surprisingly dodged it easily. I felt a pull at my shoulder and a panic rose in my chest. Reed. I turned around, blowing a punch straight into his face that he didn't expect. It stunned him for the slightest second, but he shook it off and managed to grab me by my waist, his arms wrapping tight around me. "I've got you, Rose." I was trapped. I fought in his embrace, but he was too strong.

I screamed out in rage, trying every possible way to escape. "Rosa, Roza, stop it! What was wrong with you?!" He exclaimed.

Roza? No, he couldn't call me Roza. Only Dimitri could. The recognition of the voice brought me out of the nightmare I was fighting, and I realized it was Timurid who help me tight in his arms, trying to restrain me. His lip was busted, a trail of blood trickled from his opened wound. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Roza, stop!" He declared, shaking me hard.

I suddenly realized everything that happened, and a ball of fear swelled in my chest. It'd been so long since I'd lost control like that. Once Dimitri realized my rampage had stopped, he loosened his tightened grip just a little. He stared at me, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay now?" He asked in a whisper.

I just shook my head, and put my face against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I'd never been so scared in my life. The darkness had never been that strong before. What was I going to do if I couldn't control it?

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked. I was scared to even say anything. What if he thought I was going crazy? If everyone knew about these outbreaks, I would never become Lissa's guardian. They could even take Gabriel away from me.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time. "I'll tell you later. First let me clean your lip. I'm so sorry, Dimitri." He touched his mouth, his fingers smeared with blood. "I''ll be fine, it's just a scratch."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back, go sit down." In the locker room there was a first aid kit on a shelf right next to the door. I brought it out back to the gym and found Dimitri had brought two chairs into the center of the gym. He sat in one of them.

"It seems like every time I meet you here in the gym, something always happens," I said as I walked over to him. I sat down and balanced the kit on my legs. I got a few gauze and wet them with alcohol. He sat there, watching my every move, but he stayed silent. "It's going to sting." I dabbed the wet gauze against the cut and he winced. Alcohol burned like hell on open wounds, but it helped for infection not to start.

After I cleaned the away all the blood, I put a liquid adhesive to close the cut. It didn't look as bad as it had now, but you could tell someone had punched him in the mouth. Why couldn't I have hit him anywhere else?

"Now that you're done playing doctor, sit." Dimitri demanded. He pushed his hand with my thigh and made me fall down into my chair. Asshole. "Now tell me, what was wrong with you?"

I sighed loudly, twiddling my fingers. "I don't know what caused it to happen, but I know it has something to with me being shadow kissed. Every since everything happened that night with Jesse, I sometimes have outbursts of anger. Before, I would do things that were reckless. I would pick fights with others. It's been a while since it's happened, but what happened earlier was something entirely different. I was fine when I got here. When I started using the bag, it's like my head started messing with me. I saw Jesse there, plain as day. He was there, and that damn smirk-" I shook my head. "And Reed. When you grabbed me, I saw you as Reed. That's why I punched you. I-I didn't know it was you."

Dimitri looked as if he was lost in thought, but in nodded as if he'd comprehended everything I'd told him. "You should probably talk with the nurse to see if there is anything she could give you. Frequent outbreaks like that Rose could become dangerous. Not only for you, but for whoever is around you. Even Gabriel."

"No," I said automatically. "I would never hurt him."

He shrugged. "You never know what could happen. It's best to take precautions. If you do, at least you know you're doing everything you can to control it."

He was right. I would have to do something, for Gabriel's sake. "I'll talk with the nurse tomorrow. I'm sorry, Dimitri. I really didn't mean to hit you."

A small smile appeared across his lips. That poor lip was going to bruise ugly. "You said you would kick my ass, didn't you? I didn't think you were capable of it."

I laughed aloud. "That's one of the many things I'm capable of, Comrade. You've yet to see many of them."

His brow rose with curiosity. "Really? Well then show me. Show me what you're capable of Roza."

There was many things that I could have showed him. Perhaps everything I'd learned before I was pregnant, but only one thing came to my mind. I scooted my chair up to his, so that the that were wasn't any space between them. I leaned close to him, staring him in the eyes. I felt the attraction build in me like it always did when I was around him. I then closed my eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips.

I pulled away to see his reaction, and I could tell it was the last thing he expected. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. I started to stand up, but Dimitri stopped me by pulling my braid that rested on my shoulder and I fell onto of him. My legs straddled around him, our faces were inches apart. One of his hands broke the band that held my braid together, and his fingers raked through my hair until it cascaded like a veil around us. His thumb rubbed gently against my bottom lip, and I pecked a kiss against it. My heart began beat hard against my chest, my body felt like it was on fire.

"I know you're capable of more than that." And after that, his hand rested at the nape of my neck, and pulled me to his, our lips locking instantly. And things got hot quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of my hands caressed through his hair as the other rested on his neck. Dimitiri deepened the kiss, his hands rubbing over my exposed hips and up my back.

I never thought I'd ever get this close to him, but the only thing that separated us from being any closer was our clothes. His rough fingers scaled down my back, causing me to break the kiss as my back arched. I was thankful that his lips didn't leave my body. From my lips he trailed down my neck, sucking gently against my flesh. His hands moved from my back to my hips, and they slowly raised as they met my chest. He squeezed my breasts gently in his hands, a quiet moan escaped my lips. My breasts were still tender since having Gabriel, but the feeling of his touch made the pain feel desirable.

"This is wrong, Roza. We need to stop. You're too y-" he stopped as my lips rejoined his. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt, exploring every sculpted muscle of his abdomen.

A growl sounded from his chest, and I was glad my touch was distracting him. I didn't want to this to end, not yet. I grabbed the hem of his thermal and raised it up until he pushed it off and tossed it to the floor.

My teeth clenched over my bottom lip as I took in the sight of him. "God Dimitri, you're gorgeous." I allowed my nails to graze over his abs. His eyes were locked with mine, and they were glazed with lust. If only I could see my own.

"You will be my antidote, Roza." I didn't know what he meant, but as for right now, I didn't care. His hands began caressing my thighs, and I could feel myself becoming wet. Id never been felt like this in my life. "If we keep going, you're not going to want to stop, Rose."

"Dimitri," I said, placing my hands on his cheeks, "I don't want to stop. Do you?" I asked nervously.

He stared at me for the longest time, but finally shook his head. "No Roza, I don't." I teared up. For the first time in my life, I was finally feeling the affection from a man that I always dreamed of. Out of all the guys I knew, for Dimitri to want me. "Then don't stop." And he didn't.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _So I'm thinking about making the next chapter into lemony goodness, what do you guys think? I was thinking about doing it in this chapter, but I'm also debating on if it's just too early. I have a lot things planned for the next few chapters, and they will be updated more frequently than I have been updating. With work and family I've had a tight schedule for the past month or so. I hope all of my readers are well and that you are still sticking around to read the chapters to come. Remember, _**flames, favorites, follows and reviews**_ are my motivation, so don't feel bad throwing anything at me.

_GreenEyedShadow_


End file.
